Diabolik Lovers Sakamaki Ayato
by siennahime-sama
Summary: following Ayato route
1. Chapter 01 prologue

DIABOLIK LOVERS ~ SAKAMAKI AYATO ~

Ayato is one of the triplets of the Sakamaki household. He has a very selfish and arrogant personality and thinks himself to be the best at everything. He loves to call the heroine "chichinashi" which means flat-chested. He tends to be very possessive of what is his and very perverted.

The game starts with a monologue someone is having about how the more they love "you" the more they would like to eat "you". And once your bodies are one their thirst and ache should be quenched. The closer they get the farther they become. When they look at "you" it's as if "you" were an illusion beyond a desert mirage. The monologue ends with a mysterious name, Lord Richter.

Next scene. Komori Yui, the heroine, talks out loud about how she followed the directions and arrived here in front of a haunted mansion. All the people she asked about on the road had the same reactions and she wonders if she's mistaken. Does her relative really live here? She sighs but she doesn't that her papa would tell her something irresponsible. Thunder booms across the sky and she screams before it starts to rain heavily.

It looks like she has no choice but to try this house. Yui knocks on the door but there is no answer. She knocks louder, but still nothing. She wonders what she should do since it doesn't look like there's anyone here and there are no lights on. But that's obvious since this place is the neighborhood's famous "haunted mansion". For a church-related person to be living in a house rumored to have monsters…

She feels like she's made a mistake. Flashback! She is in a church and she's surprised to hear about her father being summoned by a church overseas. He'll be leaving tomorrow. Her father tells her to lower her voice and to calm down. She protests that anyone would react the same when they're suddenly told this. Yui asks him where he'll be settling down in and he answers Eastern Europe. She's shocked by the location.

Her father explains that when he was young he used to live there. An official request arrived to him in a hurry. Yui asks him what will happen to the church here. He reassures her that there will be a successor soon to take over and so she doesn't have to worry about this matter. Plus, if anything happens, she'll be in Japan. Yui's eyes widen as her father tells her to listen carefully because he's thinking about leaving alone.

She continues to stare at him with wide eyes and he explains that he can't take her along with him. Yui protests though and pleads with him to take her with him, but her father shouts out that she can't. She flinches and he quickly apologizes while saying that it's painful for him to live away from her but she must understand that everything he does is for her sake.

Yui retorts and asks how leaving his only daughter alone in Japan is for her sake. _OOOH BURN! GOOD ONE YUI!_ Her father is speechless but she notices that even though he's feeling pained, he still won't take her along with him. Yui asks him if he can't refuse it and he tells her that he thought about that countless times, but it's a job that only he can do. She repeats his words and he flinches again before hurriedly changing the subject.

To make sure that she has no trouble living he made some precise preparations. He'll be leaving tomorrow night and he wants her to collect her luggage and rely on the person living at this address that he'll give her. She asks about the person living there and her father explains that it's a far and estranged relative of his, which is why he's never told her about them up to now. They are involved with the church and so they'll understand these circumstances.

They won't do anything bad to her. _YOU DO KNOW THERE'S 6 VAMPIRES LIVING THERE RIGHT?_ |ω・）. He encourages her to think of them as a substitute father and to rely on them for anything. Yui reluctantly obeys her father. Back to the present! To think that the address was actually this haunted mansion. She sighs as she mutters about how she should have forced her father to take her along with him.

But at that time he had an extremely angry look as if he would do anything to make sure she couldn't come with him. She wonders what the reason is for that reaction. And what is the job that only her father can do? Her father is just a Catholic priest whose specialty is maintaining the garden trees. Suddenly the door of the mansion in front of her creaks open by itself and she jumps in fright. She convinces herself that she was mistaken.

Once again she knocks on the door and asks if anyone is home. She also introduces herself as the daughter of Komori. She's pretty sure her father has already explained her situation and she excuses herself as she enters. She enters the front hall and notices that there's no living human presence in here. She reassures herself that if the door opened then there must be someone in here.

Yui excuses herself again as she prepares to enter deeper. She's a bit afraid, but she can't remain standing there. She enters the living room and thinks that it's strange for there to be no one here. If that's the case, why was the door open? She thinks the memo her father wrote was wrong. Yui thinks she should phone her father, but she doesn't want to worry him. If she doesn't though, she'll make no progress.

She searches for her cellphone only to freak out when the lightning flashes and she sees a human form. She hesitantly calls out but there's no response. She thinks he might be sleeping but she's uncertain. She calls out once more but again she receives no response. Yui asks if he's okay and reaches out to touch him only to startle at the freezing temperature of his skin. She panics even more when she realizes he's not breathing. He must be dead!

Yui is surprised by how her heart suddenly hurts. She falls to the ground and someone's voice enters her mind **「－－どこにいるのですか？どこだ・・・どこにいる？」****(–where are you? Where.. where are you?).**_THIS GUY SOUNDS REALLY SEXY. IS HE THE MYSTERY MAN?_ She's gasping for air but reminds herself that she needs to call the ambulance. Her own body is strange but first she needs to do something about the person in front of her.

She opens her cellphone and enters the emergency number. She asks for an ambulance and explains that there's someone dead beside her. When they ask for an address she tries to remember it. But suddenly the body in front of her opens his eyes and calls her noisy. Yui screams in fright and tries to back away, but her ankle is grabbed. The boy, Ayato, sits up and asks her why she's making so much noise squealing and such.

Yui yelps as her mind tries to process the fact that the person in front of her had a stopped heart. Ayato tilts his head when he realizes she's a girl and then he asks her what she's doing here. Yui stutters out that he had been.. Ayato interrupts her and asks her what he had been? He had been sleeping pleasantly alone. Is there a problem with that? She splutters in surprise at the words sleeping, because she was sure that a few minutes ago…

In her mind she finishes the thought about how his heart had stopped. Ayato whispers in her right ear and asks what she wants to say about a few minutes ago. Yui flinches and then blushes when she's pushed down. Ayato muses about how she's leapt straight into the fire and he's hungry. He chuckles at how he has a feast right when he wakes up before he licks her. Yui shoves at him and yells at him to release her and asks what he's doing so abruptly.

Ayato tells her that those are his lines, because she's the one who suddenly entered this place. Yui tries to defend herself but Ayato tells her to shut up in her left ear. She flinches and starts to struggle as she tells him to stop, but he laughs at what a lively bait she is. He snaps at her to stop struggling and to be quiet and then rips some of her clothing. Yui yelps at how strange he is to suddenly do that.

She starts to pray to her God as she yells at him not to touch her. Suddenly, a pulse is heard and Ayato leaps back in surprise. He asks in a stutter what that was, but then another man, Reiji, enters and asks what is so noisy because he'd like it to be quiet while he's sleeping. Ayato murmurs his name and Reiji smirks as he asks what happened to put that idiotic expression on his face.

Yui seizes this chance to run. Ayato calls out to her but she screams for help. Reiji blinks in confusion and asks her who she is. She introduces herself as Komori Yui and she'll be living here from today. Reiji frowns at that and asks Ayato what she means by that. Ayato retorts that he doesn't know and then he addresses Yui as chichinashi (flat-chest) and points out that she didn't say anything before.

Yui snaps back that it's because he suddenly attacked her. She's also offended by his nickname for her, but Ayato sneers and points out that it's because she doesn't have any breasts. Yui blushes in embarrassment and wonders what exactly is going on. Then Ayato asks Reiji if he heard anything about her living here. Reiji hasn't though. Yui thinks that she must have made a mistake then and then asks for Reiji's name.

He introduces himself as Sakamaki Reiji. She repeats his name and then smiles in relief at how she's able to talk to him, unlike Ayato. Just as she opens her mouth though, they're interrupted by someone interjecting. Laito comments in her right ear about how there's a cute human girl in a place like this. She flinches in surprise at how suddenly he appeared. He chuckles at her reaction and then greets her politely before calling her bitch-chan.

Yui turns bright red and flinches again when he licks her. Reiji coolly informs Laito that it's bad manners to greet a woman like that in the first meeting. Laito snickers and comments on how Reiji is as uptight as always, but it should be fine to sample such a delicious girl. Ayato curses and threatens that he'll kill Laito for putting his saliva on her first. Laito snickers again and points out that tasty things have to be drooled on.

If they aren't, then it might get eaten by his uncivilized brothers. He asks Kanato for his opinion and suddenly the child asks Yui to let him taste her as well and that she mustn't move. Yui flinches and Kanato smiles as he informs them that she's sweet and unusually delicious from the rest of the humans. Yui is alarmed by what is going on and how another person just suddenly appeared. Not to mention she was licked again!

Kanato asks everyone else why she's here. Laito asks if she isn't tonight's side dish. Ayato calls them idiots for thinking she's their side dish, because she's his since he was the first to find her. As he chuckles though, Reiji points out with a smirk that he failed to eat her. Ayato snaps at him to fuck off and not to say unnecessary things. Suddenly, another voice huffs and comments on how irritating this is.

Yui flinches and looks around but there's no one else in the room. Ayato narrows his eyes and orders Subaru to show himself when he recognizes his voice. Subaru huffs and appears instantly, which makes Yui realize that it isn't her imagination but that they really are appearing instantly. Subaru notes that the reason he smelt the scent of a human was because of her. He complains about how his precious sleeping time has been reduced.

He wants to know what's going on? Yui replies that's what she wants to know. She panics about what she should do, because these people are strange! Subaru snarls and asks her to say that again. He smashes something and Yui screams while Laito steps away with a whistle, laughing at his hot-blooded younger brother. Subaru calls Laito a year-round slut and tells him to shut up, because he doesn't think of him as an older brother.

Kanato mutters about how annoyed he's becoming and if that broken door won't close, he'll chop Subaru up. Subaru smirks and asks if Kanato can even do that, while calling him a pipsqueak. Kanato narrows his eyes before he whispers to his Teddy to watch as Subaru is going to become his next trophy. Reiji sighs and asks them all to cut it out, because even a gentle person like him will start to get angry.

He admits that he wants to tell them to stew and seethe however much they would like, but he won't stand for his naughty younger brothers to argue in front of a lady. Reiji addresses Yui and orders her to tell them the reason as to why she strayed into here. She tries to explain herself but she starts to stutter in fear. Ayato smirks and asks if she's trembling. Laito comments on how cute she is and how he wants to eat her up right now.

Kanato laughs at how her teeth are chattering and notes that she must be greatly afraid of them. Yui tells them that of course she would be with this eerie atmosphere. Not to mention she doesn't understand what they are. Ayato frowns and asks her what she doesn't understand. They're very easy to comprehend after all. Laito smiles and points out that he's not as easy to understand as Ayato is.

Reiji orders them not to make a disruption. They won't be able to get anywhere at this rate and then he really will be angry. Then he sternly tells Yui to quickly explain her situation, since she's shown that she's not so afraid she can't speak back. Then he whispers in her right ear, that's if she doesn't want to be struck by his blurts out that she understands and she'll talk!

After she explains everything to them, Ayato starts snickering at how she's a girl from church. Yui frowns and asks if there's a problem with that. Subaru growls at how it's nothing but trouble. Reiji muses on the fate of having a daughter of the church be in this mansion. She also has no idea about her relative. Yui stutters out that she must have made a mistake. Laito explains about how it's a shame, but it seems that way.

No matter how one thinks about it, a member of the church wouldn't refer this place. Kanato asks Laito if he's making fun of himself. He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders. Yui apologizes for intruding into their house at night then and thinks about how she needs to hurry and leave. If she remains here any longer something bad might happen. But as she turns to leave, Ayato appears in front of her and asks her to wait.

Yui flinches in shock because it was as if he teleported in front of her. He points out how she can't leave in this weather so she might as well stay here. Laito supports that because this house is unbearably painful being full of only men. He teasingly talks about how if bitch-chan is here then their life might profit. Yui splutters out a refusal and dashes off. Ayato yells at her to stop but she thinks about how there's no way she'll stop.

She runs back to the front hall and wonders what the heck is going on. Is she dreaming!? She thought this haunted mansion was only an urban legend, but it's as if.. she can't help but think of them as demons. She hurriedly prays to her God to give her salvation; only to be interrupted by Shu complaining about how all this noise is annoying. Yui flinches when she sees that another person has appeared suddenly before her.

Then she asks if he's with the others. Shu frowns and tells her that being considered friends with them makes him greatly upset. When Yui looks confused, he explains that if he has to define it he'd call it an undesirable but inseparable relationship. She repeats his words in confusion, but Shu ignores that and asks her if she's the girl "that person" spoke of. Yui is confused by the term "that person" while Ayato asks if Shu knows her.

Shu shrugs absently but Kanato angrily tells him not to brush them off like that and to explain it in detail. Shu lazily informs them all that the person contacted them and told them he wasn't coming. He also explained that Yui was going to be their housemate and he wishes for them all to get along. Ayato gapes and asks if the house that chichinashi had been talking about then is… Laito smiles in glee at this godsend.

Reiji comments on how it looks like she hadn't been mistaken. Yui blurts out that this must be a joke. Ayato calls her an idiot and points out that there's no point in lying. Yui hurriedly points out that it's strange though with her father being related to the church and the church referring her to this place. Shu nonchalantly asks if it isn't fine with the church referring her here. Kanato asks what she finds strange about that.

Yui snaps out that it's plenty strange enough, because they're all… Ayato interrupts and asks her what they are. Yui trails off and Shu asks her if it's because they're vampires. She repeats the word vampire with a stutter and Ayato sighs at how quickly it was revealed. Yui explains weakly that she doesn't really understand what they're saying and what Ayato meant by it being spoiled.

Kanato explains flatly that they're a family of vampires, nothing more and nothing less. Yui splutters out that they must be lying. Vampires?! Really?! Reiji sighs in annoyance and informs her that it's unpleasant to hear her accuse them of lying about everything, because like Ayato said there is no reason to lie to her. She tries to protest but Laito soothingly points out that bitch-chan doesn't want to accept their existence.

Subaru growls about how he doesn't care if she accepts their existence or not. He finds it all annoying. Yui tries to convince herself that they're trying to play a prank on her by calling themselves vampires. The existence of such a thing wouldn't be good. She decides that she needs to contact her father to reveal the truth and searches for her cellphone. Except Ayato asks her with a smirk if she's searching for what he has in his hand.

It's her cellphone! Yui demands him to return it. He snickers and wonders what he should do. She snaps at him to quit playing around because he has no right to do anything with it. Ayato frowns and asks what is with her tone, because he picked it up out of that her manners to the finder? Yui winces but then Subaru asks Ayato to hand it over to him.

When Ayato looks confused Subaru hisses at him to hand it over. Yui asks him what he plans to do which makes him tell her that he's going to do this. And then he crushes it before her eyes. Yui gasps in shock while Subaru explains that she was being annoying. She can't believe that the cellphone model that she had just changed to was broken! She accuses Subaru of being mean.

However, Laito interrupts and comments on how she should become friendly with them, the residents of the night. He soothingly tells her that a boorish thing like the cellphone isn't needed anyway, right? Yui is vibrating in anger at the gall of these men and splutters in fury. Kanato asks her calmly if she's going to leave this place then. She snaps out that she obviously is. She won't be relying on them.

Kanato bobs his head and comments on how that's just right then. Yui hisses in anger and asks him to explain that. He informs her that he was starting to get hungry. When she angrily asks what that has to do with her he sneers and calls her an idiot, because when a vampire says they're hungry they only mean one thing. Yui yelps when she's pushed to the ground. Ayato calls out for Kanato to wait because this thing is supposed to go by seniority.

This just makes Kanato laugh and ask what kind of idiotic thing he's saying, because there's no such thing. He smiles slowly at Yui and informs her that it's too late to regret. He's sure her blood will be reasonably sweet and delicious. Yui shuts her eyes at the feeling of fangs against the back of her neck. Kanato whispers in her right ear that he'll drink everything up. Yui panics at what she should do.

She grasps onto an idea though and calls out for him to wait. Kanato's eyes widen as he asks her what she wants. Yui shouts at him to eat this! He blinks in bewilderment. Laito starts to snicker. He finds it amusing that she's carrying a rosary. Reiji comments on how she seems to be the type to use classical methods. How ridiculous.

Yui hesitantly points out that vampires are supposed to hate the cross of Christ, garlic, and flowing water. Ayato asks her what kind of fairy-tales are those and snickers at how worthless those are. Yui retorts that she doesn't want to hear that from someone who looks like a character from a fairy-tale. Kanato growls at how irritating everything is to have a feast in front of him, only for the dining table to be annoying.

Kanato asks her angrily why she's being like that. However, Yui is offended by him calling her a feast. She's a human! Shu sighs loudly and calls her troublesome before explaining that humans are food to them. Something to be tasted. Ayato shakes his head at how stupid she is. Yui yells out that she won't accept the existence of vampires. Laito hums and admits that those words make him a bit sad.

It looks like he has no choice but to do this to make her accept them. He appears beside her and Yui flinches at the suddenness of it again. Laito expresses his gratitude for the meal, which makes Yui hurriedly blurt out that she understands and he can stop now! Laito replies cheerfully that he won't. Yui gapes at him before shouting out that her blood isn't cheap!

She tells him that if she had to have her blood sucked then she would like to choose the person herself! Ayato blinks in surprise and Yui winces at how she blurted that out in an attempt to stop them. Reiji frowns and comments on how he isn't pleased. He doesn't know the kind of blood she has, but she's acting as if she were a high class harlot. Subaru sneers at how worthless this is. He's leaving and they can do whatever they want.

Ayato asks if he's dropping out alone. Subaru just sneers and leaves. Reiji coolly informs them that he's also going to refuse this girl who has no discipline. Shu closes his eyes at how trivial everything is and orders the rest to hurry up and end this farce. Laito pouts at their reactions because he thinks they should allow themselves to have some fun. Ayato smirks and points out that it's fine since it'll be easier to be picked by her.

Kanato huffs and agrees that it's better if nuisances leave. Then he smiles dangerously and says **(–If you don't choose me. Teddy.. let's tear her apart together, ne?)**. Ayato tells her **(Things have become interesting… of course the one you're going to choose is me, right? It's obvious, right?).**

Laito tells her **(Bitch-cha~n? If you don't choose me.. you'll definitely regret it later~!)**. Yui panics at how she said those words in the moment and now she doesn't know what to do!

She decides to choose Ayato and he smirks in pleasure, although he considers her choice to be natural. She involuntarily chose him, but she feels like it'll be troublesome. Shu asks them tiredly what they're planning to do now. Ayato points out that it's obvious what he's going to do. He's going to feast on her blood. Yui closes her eyes in fear, but Shu warns Ayato to be moderate because they can't kill her.

Ayato frowns and asks why but Shu just shrugs and explains that "that person" said for them to be hospitable to their guest. Yui tells him that he should have said that sooner! Shu explains that it was too troublesome. Yui nearly falls over. Meanwhile Ayato is complaining about what "that person" had been thinking. Why does he want them to be courteous in sucking the blood of this boring human girl?

Subaru complains about how annoying that person is. They're an eyesore. Reiji curtly tells him he's being speaking without thinking. If he really thinks that way then Subaru should kill her.. that is, if he will defy "that person". Subaru snarls angrily at that and promises that he'll kill them all one day. Laito frowns and complains about how this has become uninteresting. He feels like "that person" is plotting something.

Kanato asks Laito if he means that Yui has a place in those plans. He shrugs in reply. Yui admits that she's not following their conversation. Ayato tells her to shut up because this is a family problem. She wonders if the person they're all referring to is the church person her father told her about? If so, why would that person be connected to vampires and living here? There's also the fact that the person is supposed to be her relative.

Anyway, Shu informs Ayato that this is how it is and so he has to limit himself to not killing her. Ayato growls at how unpleasant that is, but he shrugs it off before giving her a fanged smirk. She should think of it as a fortune to choose him. Yui flinches but tells herself determinedly that she has to contact her father somehow and escape this place. But how the heck did things become so outrageous!?


	2. Chapter 02 Dark Prologue

***** DARK PROLOGUE *****

Yui is in a classroom and no one is in there, which is a given since classes just ended. But returning to the mansion is difficult. She can't believe that the house of her relative is a house full of vampires. Not to mention they want her blood. Yui sighs out loud and asks what will happen now? She also notes the weirdness of having school at midnight.

Flashback! Yui gasps at having to change schools to a night one. Reiji nods curtly and she asks why it's at night. Reiji explains that if she's going to live here then she needs to change her daily cycle to meet theirs or it'll be troublesome. He also adds that the common practice of humans moving around in the afternoon is noisy and a bother. Yui is still confused and asks him what he means which makes Reiji sigh in annoyance.

He criticizes her for having no understanding. Does he have to explain it to her a hundred times before she understands? He explains that vampires, like them, are active at night and sleep in the afternoon. He wants her to follow the same cycle. And so Reiji arranged for her to go to the same school as them. Yui is offended at how he just did what he pleased, but Reiji curtly tells her that if she has a problem she can leave anytime she wants.

Back to the present! Yui had nothing to say to that and nowhere else to go, so she couldn't defy him. She sighs again but when she thought it would be a weird school, catering to vampires, it's actually full of normal humans. She smiles and reassures herself that she can do with this. Or more like she has no choice but to make do with this. Suddenly the lights go off and Yui screams in fright.

A power outage!? Although to have a power outage at a night school is a little… Yui wonders what she should do. She has no idea where the breaker is and so she decides to head to the staff room. She hears a voice behind her call out and she screams in fright again, only for Ayato to tell her in irritation not to be so loud. She apologizes but she was surprised when he appeared in front of her so suddenly in the dark.

He smirks and asks if she thought a demon was appearing. Yui has nothing to say, but in her mind she thinks they're the same thing. Anyway, Ayato informs her that he came to get her and she should stop lingering and head home. Yui is surprised that he came to get her, but Ayato ignores that and asks what business she has in this place at this late time. She blushes and explains that she's still a transfer student.

So she thought she could tour around the school to quickly become familiar with it. Ayato hums thoughtfully before smirking and telling her that he thought she was trying to run away from him. Yui winces and he notes that her expression betrays the fact that she had the thought. He asks her lowly if she understands her position. She repeats his words with a stutter and backs away, but Ayato pursues and reminds her that she chose him.

From now on she's his food. Yui trembles at that and continues to back away, but Ayato starts to knock the desks away as he grumbles about how he's hungry because she didn't hurry up and return home. She yelps when he grabs her and tries to struggle, but she's amazed at how strong he is. This isn't the strength of a normal human. Could it be that Ayato is really a…? Ayato chuckles in her left ear at how beautiful her skin is with no fang marks.

Yui blushes at that and Ayato murmurs that he'll be the first.**(Haa, I can't wait until we get home… I'll eat you right here)**. She stutters in confusion and he asks if it isn't obvious. He'll be doing this. Ayato bites her in the shoulder and Yui whimpers for him to stop because it hurts. She struggles but he keeps her pressed down.

She can feel the heat of him biting her nape. He's really drinking her blood… Ayato groans**(That teary face and the one distorted by pain… they're the most tempting).** He adds **(Besides.. the flavor of your blood isn't bad. Actually, it's the best)**. It's sweeter than anything he's ever tasted up until now.

He laughs before admitting that he'll be looking forward to mealtimes more and more. She pleads for him to stop, but he asks as if he could. He resumes feeding on her. She groans at the pain and he chuckles**(Haa.. nn.. Hehe, you're good. I like it. You won't be able to run away from me anymore. Prepare yourself)**.

It was as if he had the innocence of a child obtaining a new toy. But there's a cruel smile. In her consciousness, in that classroom where she's injured and having her blood sucked, she feels like she caught a glimpse of the darkness of her future.


	3. Chapter 03 Dark 01

***** DARK NO.01 *****

Yui has her eyes shut in the dark but she realizes that her body feels heavy. Or more like she can't move at all.. Is she in sleep paralysis? She tries to move again but she can't. Suddenly she hears someone chuckling. This laugh is familiar to her… Ayato greets her and asks if she's woken up. She blinks in surprise to see him and tries to sit up only to hit her head. Wincing at the pain she wonders why the ceiling is low.

Where exactly is she?! Ayato grins boyishly and asks her what she's trying to do. Yui asks him what he's doing here but then corrects herself to ask where this place is. He replies that they're in his bed. She freaks out and asks if they're in a coffin. Ayato huffs though and tells her not to put him with the likes of those vampires.

He tells her proudly**(The great me doesn't have a coffin as a bed. It's an iron maiden).**Yui hesitantly asks if he means the instrument of torture. He grins boyishly again and is pleased that she knows it. He removed the spikes from this one though. But he admits that the scent of blood still sticking to this place is the best.

Yui freaks out at that. She thought she had been smelling rust..! She pushes against him and tells him to let her go although she also wants to know why she's even here in the first place. He smirks and tells her to be honored since he went out of his way to carry her. She tries to ask him why he would do that, but he cuts her off and tells her that it's obvious. He's hungry.

She looks at him with wide eyes and wonders in horror if he did anything while she slept. Ayato reassures her that he didn't eat her while she slept, because it'd be boring. As he grabs her she yelps and he smirks. It's that expression that makes the meal the most tastiest. She asks him to stop but he just snickers and comments on what a nice expression she has. But he can't see her in this dark and so he pushes open the iron maiden.

Yui closes her eyes against the dazzling light. Meanwhile Ayato notes that he'll be able to see her facial expressions well in this light. She tells him to release her but he laughs and asks what the food is saying. He tells her to be quiet and let herself get eaten because it's his mealtime. Yui refuses loudly and he frowns and asks her why. She answers that it hurts to be bitten.

Ayato smiles dangerously**(Hmm. In that case.. I'll bite you as hard as I can)**.

Yui tries to yell at him to stop, but he sinks his fangs into her. Once again he compliments how delicious her blood is. She calls him mean and he asks her what is mean. He's just having a meal. What's cruel is making a hungry person have to wait to eat.

He sucks some more of her blood and then murmurs that he's become sleepy with his stomach full. He tries to sleep but Yui yelps and asks what he's doing. Ayato frowns and points out that he's sleeping. She asks why he has to embrace her though. He chuckles and informs her that her face is red. She's a little late to be embarrassed. Before she had awoken she had been embraced like this for the entire time.

Yui remains red as she realizes that was why she couldn't move. She blurts out that she's returning to her own room. It should be fine now that he's finished eating, right? She starts to struggle even though he snaps at her to stop it. He growls at how annoying she is and how he can taste the lingering memory of her blood. The blood is flowing from her neck again and the smell is irresistible to him.

He wants one more bite and then he starts to suck at her neck again. Yui shuts her eyes and remains silent as he continues to lick. Suddenly he stops moving and Yui hesitantly calls out his name. There's no response. She realizes that he's fallen asleep and she frowns at how childlike he is to fall asleep right after his stomach is full. Yui wonders if she can slip out without waking him.

She gives a muffled gasp when he grips her tightly after releasing his bite. A blush appears when she notices how close his face is. She sighs as she realizes that she might have to sleep like this tonight. Ever since coming to this house, she's just been flung around by Ayato. However, Yui can't help but smile softly at how cute his sleeping face looks.


	4. Chapter 04 Dark 02

***** DARK NO.02 *****

Yui is in her room but she can't fall asleep despite being exhausted. At any rate, she rolls around and closes her eyes. She tries to think of something fun to have sweet dreams. Yui startles in surprise when she feels something touch her side though. Could it be Ayato!? But it's too small.. she screams when she hears the flapping of wings. Ayato comes running into her room and asks delightedly if something happened.

She immediately clings onto him, which makes him smirk and say

**(.. What's going on? To be embraced by you… you're awfully assertive today…)**. Yui gasps out the word bed and Ayato's eyes widen in confusion. But then she blurts out that there's a black something in her bed! Ayato frowns in bewilderment and asks what she means and then he realizes that it's just a bat.

He asks her with a smirk if she's afraid of it. Yui tries to explain herself but he just hums thoughtfully and then asks if she was touched by it. She nods and explains that it entered her bed before she knew it. Ayato asks her where and she points at her side, but then he asks to see it and forces her to show him. A second later he informs her that this is bad because the bat left fang marks on her and it's deadly poisonous.

Yui stares at him with wide eyes, but he just muses about how the bat has also been charmed by her blood. It looks like it's still aiming for her. This makes Yui press herself against Ayato in fright and he chuckles lowly, asking her if she understands the situation she's in right now. When she looks confused, he whispers in her left ear

**(Exposing your neck to my eyes… it's inviting, you know?).**

She tries to deny it but Ayato murmurs**(.. As you wish, I'll eat you. Even though I'm not very hungry right now…!).** Yui cries out at the pain and tries to struggle, but Ayato just snickers and comments on how her blood is really whets his appetite. Just one sip and his thirst has been watered.

She yells at him to release her but he asks

**(Why? You're the one who invited me. Don't be shy).** Then he gets the idea to suck out the poison of the bat. He starts to suck at her side, but Yui blurts out that it's dangerous to suck out the poison like that. Ayato looks confused and so she points out that he'll get poisoned too. He grins and asks her if she's worried about him at a time like this.

Ayato tells her not to worry, because he won't suck enough poison to weaken his body. But then Yui abruptly realizes that the place the bat bit is on her opposite side. Ayato smirks up at her and asks if she's finally realized it. Yui angrily asks if he was lying about the bat leaving a fang mark on her. Ayato adds that he also lied about it containing poison.

She starts to complain but Ayato just grins and tells her that he'll listen to her complaints later. He shoves her to the ground and tells her lowly**(Right now.. I'm feeling your soft flesh and.. enjoying the taste of your blood).**


	5. Chapter 05 Dark 03

***** DARK NO.03 *****

Yui is exploring the mansion and finds herself in a spooky room. It's full of standing human dolls and they look ancient. She wonders what business Ayato has to call her out to such a place. Actually, she doesn't sense anyone here. Yui hesitantly calls out Ayato's name, but there's no response and she's irritated at the thought of him not being here when he called her out. She wonders what she should do because this place is scary.

She doesn't want to spend too much time here. She decides to search for him since he called her out and so he might be waiting somewhere. Once again she calls out his name and asks if he's here, but there's no response. Suddenly she hears footsteps and she calls out Ayato's name again. Something seems to be approaching her though and she thinks it's Ayato. But she realizes that it can't be Ayato because it's larger.

Yui screams in fright when she finds the wax model moving. She pleads with it not to come closer and backs into a wall. Her legs are shaking so much she can't stand but as it continues to come closer she finally screams for her father. Suddenly the shadow snorts in laughter and reveals itself to be Ayato who continues laughing at how she screamed for her father. He asks if she has a father complex.

She growls out his name in anger but he continues to grin and talks about how hilarious that is. To think there are actually real people who look to their father to save them. She asks him if he was the one moving the wax model and Ayato points out that there's no one else here but him. Is she an idiot? She accuses him of being mean because she was really frightened! Yui slides to the floor, completely losing the strength in her legs.

Ayato looks surprised as he asks her if she can't stand due to her fear. She shuts her eyes with a groan while he laughs at her. He finds her reaction better than expected and she's the best. He can't stop laughing. She angrily asks him if he hasn't laughed enough. Ayato just smirks though and tells her that it's convenient if she can't stand. When she looks confused, Ayato informs her that he's going to make her one with the wax dolls.

She asks him hesitantly what he's holding and he tells her that it's a candle. Yui freaks out and asks him what he's intending to do and he tells her that he's going to do this. Yui flinches and begs for him to stop. She watches as the wax drips onto the floor and yells out that this is dangerous. If it hits her like that… Ayato frowns at how he missed his target. She's horrified at how he serious he is about dripping the wax on her.

He quietly tells her to be obedient. It's only hot at the beginning and it'll soon be over. She pleads with him to stop but he just laughs. Then she asks why he's doing this. Ayato hums in thought at her question and then answers that it's his moob. Yui looks confused before she slowly asks if he meant to say that it's his boom, meaning his current obsession? Ayato grins boyishly and asks if that's what the word was, he doesn't care about trivialities.

Yui asks him with shock if his current obsession is creating wax models. He huffs and then denies it. She tries to think of something else, only to screech when the wax nearly drips on her. Ayato informs her that it's her terrified voice. He holds the candle closer to her and she begs for him to seriously stop. But Ayato just chuckles**(Hehe, it's that shaking and frightened face… It's irresistible).**

He wants to hear more of her voice! He wants her to be more scared and to dislike this. Ayato confesses that he'd do anything to see her react like that. Yui gasps in fright and backs away into the wall. There's no place to run. Ayato laughs and points out that she can't run anymore and he won't miss next time. Yui bites her lip as he tells her that he'll cover her completely in wax and then after he'll drink her hot blood.

Her mouth drops open but she can see the seriousness in his eyes. He whispers to her to prepare herself because tonight he's going to torment her to his heart's content. Yui shuts her eyes and inwardly asks her father to save her.


	6. Chapter 06 Dark 04

***** DARK NO.04 *****

Class has just ended and Yui notices that the amount of homework is a lot. She won't be able to concentrate at home and so she decides to remain in class for a bit before leaving. Ayato appears though and calls her out to head home. She reminds him that she told him to stop calling her chichinashi. He smirks and tells her that he can't remember her name. If he gives her the mark of flat-chested then at first sight he'll be able to say her name.

Since she's so flat-chested. Yui glares at him because she knows her breasts aren't big but..! She repeats her name stiffly and orders him to remember it, Komori Yui. Ayato ignores her though and asks what she's doing. Yui sighs at how he didn't hear her at all but curtly tells him that he should be able to tell from looking. She's doing today's homework. He frowns and asks her if she's serious.

It's not possible for there to be someone this diligent. She snaps out that she's different from Ayato who doesn't do it at all. He sighs and points out that she can do this at home, right? So they should head home. Yui answers that at home someone will interrupt her and she won't be able to do it. But she can finish it at school. Ayato growls out that he's hungry and so he wants to go home to eat!

He snatches her notebook and Yui angrily asks him to return it. Ayato refuses and tells her that he'll return it if she comes home with him. Yui sighs in exasperation and then suddenly yells out that there's a beautiful woman with huge breasts in the hallway. Ayato turns around in surprise only for Yui to snatch back her notebook with a cheer. He whips back to face her with a curse and she teasingly tells him that it's his fault for being caught.

Yui thinks about how she's always having things done to her and so retaliating once in a while should be fine. She smiles as this feels like they're simply normal classmates. If Ayato wasn't a vampire maybe they would be better normal friends? Ayato smirks and informs her that she's brave to set someone like him up. She wonders worriedly if he's angry but tells herself that she can't falter now!

She blurts out that even if he has that expression she isn't afraid of him! He raises an eyebrow at her words. She flinches when he stalks closer to her and he tells her**(If that's the case.. then I should give it my all to frighten you, huh).** She yelps in surprise when he starts to strip her. When she calls out his name he informs her that it can't be helped if she won't go home.

He'll have to eat her here. Yui blushes and asks him to stop because there are still other pupils. Ayato softly points out that there's no one else here. The two of them are all alone. She blurts out that someone might come down the hallway. If someone sees…! Ayato is unconcerned though**(Isn't it fine? Doesn't the thrill make you excited?)**. She bites her lip to stop herself from making noises or else they'll be found.

Ayato chuckles when he realizes that she's weak at her neck. He tells her**(That resisting face of yours is great. It's fine though.. letting your voice out. Nn…)**. Yui continues to remain silent which makes him laugh** (Hehe, hey, don't hold your voice back. Remove your hand).**

She hurriedly blurts out that she understands and she's lost. She'll return home! Ayato huffs and informs her that it's too late. Instead he wants to find out how far she can keep her voice down. He bites her and starts to suck, but she manages to remain silent. She shuts her eyes at the pain. It feels like he's biting her stronger than he has before. Ayato chuckles at how hard she's working.

Yui asks him pantingly if he's had enough, but he's amused by her confidence. It makes him want to make her cry out unnecessarily. He bites her again and she muffles her gasp. Unfortunately she feels her head start to spin. She collapses and Ayato wonders nonchalantly if he sucked too much blood. He likes this situation and will do it again sometime. Her strength has left her body and she can't move.

Ayato just grins boyishly and informs her that now that his stomach is full he's going to head home. He tells her goodbye. Yui's eyes widen when she realizes that he intends to leave her like this. That's too cruel… But Ayato adds that this is what he thought. However, it'd be tedious if a low class demon attacked her. She blushes in surprise when he picks her up.

He informs her that she's his food and she shouldn't give blood to the point of being unsteady. The scent of her blood is dangerous and who knows what kind of beings will approach her. Yui angrily thinks about whose fault it is that she's unsteady. Ayato tells her softly to be honored that he's taking her home with him specially. She's mortified but if he does this once in a while… She's troubled by not knowing what kind of expression she should make.


	7. Chapter 07 Dark 05

***** DARK NO.05 *****

Yui excuses herself as she enters the infirmary but the school doctor isn't in there. She shrugs though and decides to treat herself since it's just a scrape. Apparently she just fell down, which normally wouldn't happen, but it looks like she's a bit anemic. Yui looks for the disinfectant only to hear Ayato comment on the scent of blood.

he startles at his appearance but Ayato ignores this and asks her lowly if she's injured. When she gasps out that he surprised her, he shouts out**(I asked if you were hurt!)**. Yui's eyes widen as she hurriedly answers that she fell during gym. Ayato snarls at how her blood has been spilled without his permission. She sighs exasperatedly at that but he ignores her and orders her to hand herself over. He'll treat her.

Yui reassures him that she can handle this herself, but Ayato shouts at her to shut up and sit down. She's shocked by his anger and obeys him silently. He sniffs her lightly before rolling up her skirt which makes Yui blush and protest that he should be able to see her wound on her knee without pulling it up so high. He orders her to be silent because she's noisy. When she tries to point out where the disinfectant is he tells her curtly that it's unneeded.

Just when she looks confused Ayato kneels down and starts to suck her hurriedly tells him that her wound hasn't been cleaned and he coughs a little at the taste of dirt. Yui sighs and informs him that was why she was going to wash with water. Ayato asks her in irritation if she's joking about washing away her blood with water.

It's a waste to lose even one drop. He resumes sucking and she has to stop herself from flinching at the ticklish sensation. She yelps when he chuckles at how, now that the wound is clean, fresh blood is flowing from it. Somehow it became another bloodsucking session. But she has to admit that the injury looks clean. Yui calls out his name and when he looks up at her, she thanks him.

He looks confused though until she explains that she's thanking him for treating her wound. He tells her flatly that he doesn't know what she's talking about, because he was just making sure his food didn't spill. Yui giggles inwardly at how dishonest he is. Ayato demands more blood from her and she squirms at how ticklish it is. But it's more preferable than being bitten.. maybe.

But in the end it's embarrassing to have a boy lick her knee. He continues to suck and lick, and Yui has to try and stop him when his tongue starts to inch up her knee. Ayato just calmly tells her that he's lost interest in her knee. She yelps at him to stop though because he's not allowed to go higher. She finally takes a swing at him and he leans back before angrily asking her what she's doing.

Her face is bright red as she bursts out that it's because he just licked her thigh! He smirks as he points out that he was treating her and so she needs to thank him. Then he tells her not to hide herself and to remove her skirt. Yui blurts out that if he wants to be thanked then he can have her blood. Ayato is still grinning as he replies that it's not enough.

She refuses blatantly which makes him frown. He even asks her why she's pretending to be innocent. Yui angrily tells him that's not the problem. She reminds herself never to be negligent again.


	8. Chapter 08 Dark 06

***** DARK NO.06 *****

Yui is in the bathroom and smiling in delight at the beauty of it and the water temperature. She looks forward to this time the most. Then she suddenly hears someone running over and Ayato soon appears with a smirk as he notes that she's actually entered the bathroom. Yui screams before slamming the door in his face, which just makes him growl at her to open the door.

She snaps out that she won't because she's in here right now and he can have the bathroom later. Ayato calls her an idiot and informs her that he came here knowing that. Yui doesn't even know how to react to his grand declaration of voyeurism. Thankfully she didn't strip all the way. Ayato tells her not to be so vigilant and that he brought her something good. Yui hesitantly asks him about it and he chuckles before telling her that it's a bathing powder.

Her curiosity gets the better of her and she asks about it, which leads to him saying that it'll make her feel good wonders out loud why Ayato would give that to her. In her mind she thinks it might be a trap. But he cajoles her and points out that lately she's been exhausted since he drank a lot of blood, right? Yui nods slowly and Ayato eagerly tells her to relax in the bath and let her blood circ-…

He stumbles on the word until Yui asks him if he means to let her blood circulate. He agrees eagerly and tells her to notice how kind he is. She hesitantly says his name… before smiling brightly and thanking him. She'll use it! Yui realizes that it's unusual for him to be concerned over her body, but she's happy.

Ayato chuckles but before he can say anything, she informs him sternly that he can't enter. If he wants to hand it over then he'll have to pass it through the crack. He frowns audibly but agrees and then orders her to open the door a little. She does and he hands her the things before she shuts the door and locks it again. To her it resembles medicine more than bathing powder. But it has a nice smell when she opens it.

He must have heard her words because Ayato agrees and orders her to hurry up and put it into the water. Yui nods hesitantly and then pours it in, only to widen her eyes at all the steam that appears. She starts to cough and Ayato chuckles darkly. She realizes that she must have been tricked because she feels lightheaded. Yui collapses and falls unconscious.

When she regains consciousness she finds herself in her bed. Ayato greets her cheerfully and asks if she's awake. However her body feels heavy and it feels hard to open her mouth. He gives her a fanged smirk and notes that she's lost the freedom over her body. He asks her how that feels. She gasps out that she feels hot. Not only is she hot but her head is spinning too. Is this how being drunk feels?

He laughs and then tells her to be thankful. When she fell into the bath, he was the one who carried her out. Her mind is sluggish as she tries to recall that and Ayato chuckles softly before informing her that her face is flushed. She smiles goofily as she realizes that Ayato's hand feels good since he's cold. He looks a bit surprised but as he takes in her glazed face, he murmurs**(… If that's the case, want me to touch you more?).**

**(… Where do you want me to touch? Just for today, I'll do as you wish)**. Her eyes widen in confusion as she repeats his words and Ayato nods before asking huskily**(Aa… where do you feel hot?)**. Yui murmurs that her cheeks are hot.

Ayato frowns at how boring her answer shrugs though and smirks again**(Oh well. Your face, right?)** before kissing her cheek. He's surprised by how hot she is and then kisses her other cheek. Yui feels pleasantly cool. He notices her reaction and asks with a smug look **(What? Does it feel good?).**

Yui moans out and Ayato comments**(.. The current you is nice with that defenceless and charmed expression)**. He adds**I don't dislike it… It's alluring.. *kisses*)**. Then he starts to pant as he notes that the scent of her blood seems to have become sweeter than usual. His voice is low**(Shit. I can't bear it any longer. Can I do it, chichinashi?).**

She looks confused before she flinches in pain when he sinks his fangs into her. Ayato groans at the sweetness. She starts to smile dazedly when she realizes that it doesn't hurt like usual, instead it feels hot and… good. Ayato looks confused at her when she makes no reaction only to gape in surprise at how she fell asleep in this situation. He snaps out that there is still much more fun to come and so she needs to wake up!

Yui continues to sleep and Ayato curses before growling out that he'll do something she regrets! But when she continues to sleep, he sighs and decides to give her a break today. It'd be boring to have sex with her when she has no reactions. He whispers lowly in her right ear**(That's why… scream and cry with all your strength when we do it and give me some fun).**


	9. Chapter 09 Dark 07

***** DARK NO.07 *****

Ayato is chuckling as he finishes up with something. Yui blearily wonders if she's hearing his voice, only for Ayato to tell her to wake up before he slaps her. She flinches with her eyes shut and he shouts at her to wake up before slapping her again. She whimpers out that it hurts before opening her eyes. Ayato is smirking as he notes that she's finally woken up.

Her eyes widen when she tries to move only to hear chains. Ayato chuckles as she notices the chains on her arm. She struggles and asks Ayato what this is as she look around. She seems to be in the game room and her body is tied up. He chuckles at the great view and then explains that he was so excited he couldn't sleep. He wants her to join him for tonight. Yui splutters at that before telling him to remove these chains first.

He calls her an idiot and informs her that he tied her up because it's necessary for his game. She repeats his words in confusion and he nods before showing her. Yui screams in surprise when something grazes her cheek. It's a dart!? Ayato approaches and tells her that right now she's the target for the darts. He chuckles at his own superb control. He comments on how the blood is finally welling out of the tiny cut.

Ayato licks at her cheek and Yui flinches. He explains that if she bleeds too much then he'll be at his limit in trying to wipe away her blood. Anyway, he removes the dart and walks to his starting position again before he asks her where he should aim next. She pleads with him to stop and asks him why he's doing this. She realizes that he's always bullying her, but tonight the atmosphere is different.

The atmosphere around Ayato is close, but his breathing is blocked. He hums thoughtfully at that before whipping the dart at her. She screams again and then he laughs before explaining that he wanted to see that expression. Yui realizes that his expression is serious. He's not like usual and she can feel his thirst for blood. He coldly tells her that if she wants to be released then she needs to beg for her life.

When she looks confused he explains that he wants to hear her beg that she will give him as much blood as he wants so long as he saves her life. But then he realizes that would be boring. He decides that he wants to hear her plead for him to suck her blood and make her feel good. Ayato chuckles at that while Yui turns pale at asking him to give her pleasure. He calmly tells her that if she won't say it then he'll mangle her body with the darts.

Yui agrees to say it and Ayato raises an eyebrow at her honesty. Then he tells her to say it then; that she wants his fangs. She takes a deep breath before stuttering out that her blood.. Ayato reminds her flatly that he won't release her until she says the last word. Yui is embarrassed to say the last bit though and she continues to stutter. Ayato narrows his eyes before telling her that her time is up.

Her eyes widen and he smirks as he tells her that he'll pierce her heart with all his strength. The dart is heading straight for her chest in a straight line and Yui shuts her eyes as she screams. The dart is caught though and she opens her eyes slowly when she realizes she wasn't hit. Ayato is in front of her and he tells her with a smirk to be grateful for his leniency.

Yui is startled by how Ayato stopped the dart just before it struck her. When did he get so close?! She can't make a sound and her body won't stop trembling. He smiles slowly at how irresistible her trembling reaction is to the fear of death. In deference to her that reaction, he'll release her today. She winces in pain at his grip on her hand, because he's stronger than usual. He instantly notices and apologizes for the pain.

Ayato chuckles as he explains that he can't account for the power granted to him by the full moon. He asks if she knew that the full moon is a vampire's strongest time. The impulse to drink blood is also at its highest. Yui's eyes widen but Ayato kisses her before biting her lips. He groans at how the current her is very fine. She has such irresistible reactions. It makes him not want to miss a single thing.

She's panting as he compliments her for having exceptional blood. He can feel his power rising immediately. It's amazing! He starts to pant as he continues kissing her and sucking the blood off her lips**(This is bad.. I can't stop…! Hah.. Nngh..).** As if to capture every drop of blood flowing from her lips, he repeatedly kisses her deeply to the point of being unable to breathe.

This wasn't a kiss. To Ayato, she is just his food like always. This was the act of drinking blood. Even though she convinced herself of that, why is she assailed by a sense of loss? Her first kiss tasted like iron. It was the taste of blood.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark 08

***** DARK NO.08 *****

The scene shows Yui in a staircase. She had just ran away from Ayato. After that time in the game room, she finds meeting his face painful. It must be because she can't accept that kiss. She knows it's weird for her to feel strangely conscious of it. Her thoughts are interrupted when Ayato calls out and grabs her. She screams in surprise and he asks her why she ran away.

Yui tries to deny this but Ayato snarls out that she ran away and lately she's been avoiding him. She falls silent at this and he asks her to explain herself. She glares at him and throws off his arm while yelling at him to stop it. Ayato's eyes widen and then Yui apologizes before dashing off. He shouts at her to stop running. Ayato curses under his breath and wonders what's gotten into her.

Anyway, Yui ends up in a storeroom and wonders what she's doing hiding here. She can't continue avoiding him when they're together at school and the house. Ayato appears again though and chuckles at her attempts to hide. She can't lose him like that. She apologizes weakly and Ayato is confused as he asks her why she's apologizing. She explains that she's apologizing for running away.

He hums thoughtfully and then boxes her in before telling her that if she's going to apologize then she should look him in the eyes. Yui continues to avoid looking at him until he snaps angrily at her to look at him. He forcefully turns her to him and she panics as she realizes she can't look away now. When she looks at his face she's reminded. Ayato stares at her in silence and she shuts her eyes, begging in her mind for him not to look at her.

Ayato says lowly**(You…)** and she turns red when she sees his face come closer. A slow smirk appears as he tells her that he understands now. She asks him flusteredly what he's talking about and he tells her that her face is read and so he knows her secret. She struggles as she yelps at him not to touch her. He replies**(The source is this, right?)** and pecks her on the edge of her lips.

He chuckles as he realizes that she's been going out of her way to slip away from him. She tries to interrupt but he comments out loud about how that must have been her first kiss. Yui becomes flustered and snaps back that it hadn't been a kiss, right? He was just drinking her blood, wasn't he?! He raises an eyebrow and slams her against the wall, which makes her wince.

He growls**(In that case.. this time I'll take it without fail)**. Yui's eyes widen in confusion, but then he kisses her firmly. She protests in her mind and tries to shove him away, but he just slants his mouth over hers. The other day it hurt when he bit her lips and tongue, but today it doesn't hurt. He's just kissing her like a normal lover. She faintly wonders why she's feeling…

Ayato murmurs**(… ngh.. Haa.. Hehe, what, does it feel good? You're melting).** Yui tries to deny it but her face is flustered. But he responds**(You like this, don't you? Nn.. don't hide it)**. Her head is spinning from the gentle, yet demanding way he's kissing her. It's different from when he's drinking her blood.

He starts to slide his hands under her clothes and she startles a bit, which makes him laugh as he notes that she must be a virgin from her reactions to this kiss. Yui tries to be offended but then he kisses her again. She starts to struggle though and asks him what he's doing. He replies**(What do you mean what… it's obvious, isn't it? We're going to do it).**

He informs her that she should feel privileged to have her first time with him. He resumes kissing her but Yui starts to struggle and yell at him to stop. And then suddenly the door opens, which makes Ayato turn around in surprise. Reiji appears and apologizes for intruding. Yui calls out his name in relief because she's saved! Ayato insults Reiji and tells him that he got in the way at a good part.

Reiji raises and eyebrow and replies that if he doesn't want to be intruded upon then Ayato should do it in his own room. This is a public place. He explains that he just came here to retrieve something and they're free to continue. Yui gasps at that but Reiji ignores and coldly tells Ayato that if he insults him again then he'll take red-hot tongs to his mouth and make it so that he can't open his mouth a second time.

Ayato shuts his mouth with a huff and Reiji asks them lightly**(What's wrong? Please ignore me and continue).** Ayato just snaps out that he's lost his mood and he's going home. Reiji smiles blankly at that and Yui realizes that she was saved… in a way. She wonders if Reiji came to save her.

Before he leaves Ayato whispers at her not to think that this is over. He also adds**(I'll steal your firsts for everything. Prepare yourself).** After he whispers that he leaves and Yui stares at his retreating back, tracing the lingering memory of the kiss on her lips with a finger. Why is Ayato doing this kind of thing?

The answer is clear. Because he finds it interesting. Him stealing away all of her firsts. Everything is for the sake of his pleasure. It is definitely not love. Her chest hurts unexpectedly. Yui hugs herself.


	11. Chapter 11 Dark 09

***** DARK NO.09 *****

Yui is on a balcony and relishing in the breeze. She wonders if she'll catch a chill after having bathed, but the starry sky is beautiful here. At most it should be fine if she stays until she finishes her hot chocolate. She startles when Ayato suddenly embraces her from behind and whispers**(So this is where you were).** She blurts out his name but he sniffs the air and notes that he can smell something sweet.

She explains that she made hot chocolate. Ayato looks confused and he asks if it's sweet. Yui inwardly begs him not to whisper in her ears. She pushes away from him, which makes him smirk, and asks if he'd like to try some. She passes the cup to him and sternly tells him to drink just a sip. She's confused when he doesn't take the cup though. His smirk turns devilish though as he informs her that he's rather drink it like this…

He spills the drink on her and she yelps. Ayato laughs and apologizes for how his hand "slipped". It looks like her clothes are covered in it. Yui snaps out that he did it on purpose! But then he orders her to strip. Her mouth drops open but he points out that it'll stain. Is she fine with that? She tells him to face the other way then. He calls her an idiot and tells her that it's too late to be embarrassed.

Ayato wants her to strip right here and now in front of his eyes. Yui tries to protest but he orders her to show him everything. She yelps when he approaches her and snaps at her not to dawdle. If she won't strip, then he'll do it for her. She cries out when he rips her clothes, but Ayato just coldly tells her that if she had listened to his words obediently then her clothes wouldn't have been wasted.

He pushes her to the ground and she calls for him to stop. But Ayato comments on how sweet the scent of her blood is and how it's become blended with excess sweetness. He starts to lick at her and kiss her skin, but Yui struggles. He asks her what's wrong, because he's making her clean after the spill. He comments on how sweet it is. The sweetness of her blood is fine, but the hot chocolate isn't as good.

Ayato removes the taste by biting down on her and then he chuckles at how good it is. Her blood is greatly more delicious than her drink. After licking the hot chocolate off her chest, the fang that is piercing her feels strangely ticklish rather than painful. It electrifies and throbs. Is it because she's used to being bitten now? It doesn't hurt like before.

In place of the pain is a feeling that she has never felt before up until now. She can't let herself be arrested by this feeling any more. Something deep in her heart is telling her this.


	12. Chapter 12 Dark 10

***** DARK NO.10 *****

Yui is in the church and she feels peace after praying to God like this. Lately her heart has been nothing but disturbed. If she's here then Ayato shouldn't come since he's a vampire. Of course the moment she thinks this the doors are slammed open and Ayato appears, asking if she's still here doing her thing. Her eyes widen at seeing him because she thought vampires were weak to churches.

But then she recalls that her rosary was meaningless to them. He notices her surprise and asks her why she has that look. Yui is silent as she hides her rosary in her pocket and wonders if they might feel just a little uneasy. But Ayato narrows his eyes and asks her what she just hid. She lies to him that it's nothing. He calls her a liar and orders her to show him. Ayato approaches her and struggles with her to reach her pockets.

He lifts it out and asks her if she was hiding this only to flinch and hiss at the Cross. Yui weakly tells him that she tried to warn him. Ayato huffs though and blurts out that he's not particularly afraid of the Cross. It just makes him feel bad. _AWW POOR BABY._ Then he asks her how she's going to take responsibility. Yui points out that he was the one who did it on his own accord.

Ayato snaps at her to shut up and not to back talk him. She yelps as she's pushed down and Ayato informs her with a smirk that he just thought of something good. She repeats his words warily and he continues smirking before kissing her lightly. Yui instantly blushes but panics in her mind and wonders why he suddenly kissed her. He chuckles as he continues to kiss her, while Yui is embarrassed at how they're in a church.

He laughingly tells her that her beloved God is watching. She starts to struggle at that but he presses her down and asks her if they should do it here. It's the greatest situation. Yui angrily refuses and Ayato becomes serious as he tells her that she needs to swear not to come here again then. He informs her that he really hates this place and so she should never come here.

Yui tries to protest but Ayato murmurs**(If you don't…)** and presses her more firmly down. She yelps at that and tells him to stop. But Ayato informs her that he'll make it so she won't be able to face her God again. He starts to strip her clothing as she begs him to release her. As he kisses her ear she blurts out that she understands and she'll swear it. She won't come here again!

Ayato continues to lick her ear as he asks if she's telling the truth. She promises him. He smiles as he points out that it would have been better if she was obedient in the first place. Then he says**(Listen up and remember this. The one you should cling to isn't God. It's me).**

The words are as if he were jealous of God. But she knows the truth. Ayato is just… He just wants to monopolize his favorite toy.


	13. Chapter 13 Dark Epilogue

***** DARK EPILOGUE *****

Flashback! Kanato is crying over how the bat he finally caught ran away. Laito sighs and tells Kanato not to cry because they'll catch it again. Ayato also tells him not to cry because he'll catch it immediately! Laito nods and heads off to try and catch it. Ayato growls at him to wait and not to dare catch it before he does! But as he runs after Laito he crashes into Cordelia. Her voice is stern as she notes that this is where he was.

Ayato weakly calls her his mother, but she just coldly tells him not to play all day. He needs to return with her to study now. Ayato refuses because he had been studying constantly just a few minutes ago! Cordelia points out that he wasn't even paying attention and nothing must have entered his head. Ayato tries to protest but she snaps out that she won't listen to excuses. They're going to leave now.

He asks her why Kanato and Laito can continue playing while he has to study. Cordelia tells him that he's different from the other children. He must listen to her. Ayato cries out that he doesn't want to. He wants to play more! Cordelia angrily yells at him not to back talk her and slaps him. Ayato is thrown to the ground while she asks him if he thinks he can become the best like that.

Cordelia rants about how he mustn't lose to the other woman's children. He's never the best. But the best should be him. He should be the next head of the family! Cordelia's voice wavers as she murmurs**(You're the best. You must be. If you are then I… that person will…)**. She finishes by saying that person would finally notice the mother of the son who succeeds the family.

She definitely won't lose to that hag Beatrix. Ayato wakes up blearily in his room only to be confused at seeing Yui in front of him. He recalls abruptly that he was the one who brought her here. Yui asks him if he's alright because he looked like he was having a considerable nightmare.

Did he have a bad dream? He smiles weakly and asks her if she's not going to complain like usual about him bringing her to his room while she's sleeping? She's unconvinced and realizes that the situation is strange. Ayato frowns and informs her that it's none of her business. She murmurs his name and he tells her that if she's worried then… she should give him her blood. If she does then he'll probably perk up.

Yui can see the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead though from close up. He must have had a scary dream. And so she nods, which makes Ayato's eyes widen, but she just tells him to go ahead. Ayato scornfully asks her if she's an idiot. She frowns at that and points out that he was the one who asked her to give her blood to him. Ayato informs her that if he's going to drink her blood then he'd want to see her resist against it, not present herself.

She frowns thoughtfully and asks if they should act out a play where she resists then. Ayato stares at her blankly before bursting out laughing at how she actually said that. Yui winces because she had been serious too. But then Ayato murmurs about how she's the best before biting her. She remains silent at the pain and he sucks on her blood with a groan.

His voice is panting as he talks about how her blood is flowing through his body and filling it up. Then he says**(Nn… I see. If I have your blood then… If I have you then I'll be the strongest.. I'll be the best.. Hurry.. Hurry up and awaken)**. Yui is confused by all his words but Ayato just bites down on her and continues drinking.

She starts to protest though because if he drinks that much…! Ayato laughs darkly and asks her why she's struggling this late. She's the one who offered herself. He pushes her down and tells her not to be shy. He'll drink from her until she's at her limit. She gasps out that he must have had enough by now, right!? She starts to struggle and he laughingly asks her if she's concerned about her lack of blood already?

Yui is feeling dizzy already. Ayato informs her he's going to drink more though until she can't resist. She protests weakly but he tells her lowly**(Hehe, I've already said it, haven't I? "You won't be able to run from me any more).**


	14. Chapter 14 Maniac Prologue

***** MANIAC PROLOGUE *****

Flashback! Ayato screams as he's thrown into the fountain. Cordelia looks down at him coldly and tells him to cool his head there. Ayato is struggling as he calls out for his mother, but she asks him**(Who said it was fine to rise?)** and presses him down again. Ayato gasps while Cordelia informs him that he's still being punished. She tells him that he can't be inferior to anyone else.

He can't even be equal either. He must always be the strongest. If he can't do that then he isn't her child! If he isn't the best then she doesn't need him. Her business with him will be finished. Ayato screams out that he doesn't want that and starts to cry. A man, Richter, appears and comments lightly on how she's as radical as ever. Cordelia smiles sweetly and replies that she isn't at all. This is punishment and she's doling out training.

Ayato calls out Richter's name, but he ignores Ayato and addresses Cordelia to ask if she called him here to give punishment? Ayato gasps, but Cordelia giggles and tells him that she doesn't want him to punish this child. She wants him to punish that person who neglected her and is infatuated with "that woman". The two of them start to kiss and she pants out his name.

Richter murmurs about how she's so cruel to use him while knowing of his feelings. Cordelia smirks coyly and points out that while she's using him, he's doing the same to her. She tells him that he wants to use her blood, doesn't he? To win against "that person". Richter groans out her name as she kisses him hard and then she giggles before suggesting that they leave. He bows his head and the two of them leave.

Ayato cries out for his mother before screaming out in denial. Ayato wakes up abruptly and is breathing harshly from his dream. Meanwhile in Yui's room, she wonders why she woke up. She feels like she had a bad dream but she doesn't remember it. She decides to drink some water until she hears glass shattering in the distance. Alarmed, she runs off into the kitchen where Ayato is screaming and throwing things around.

She asks him in alarm what he's doing, but he continues to yell why in anger as he breaks things. Yui yells at him to stop and latches onto his arm, which makes his eyes widen. She notices worriedly that he's injured his hand and then asks him what happened and what's wrong? He falls silent as he sees her and Yui tells him that they need to treat his wounds. Suddenly he pins her down and she yelps his name.

The strength in his arms is stronger than usual! Ayato is panting as he bites her harshly. Yui screams out in pain but Ayato ignores her and drinks desperately from her. This isn't the normal Ayato! Yui hesitantly says his name as Ayato realizes out loud that he's also using her blood. She's confused but he just whispers**(I'll pass through everything.. I'll kill… him).**

Yui is wondering what he means by exceeding everything. Killing? What does he mean? Who is that person? Ayato smirks as he tells that person to prepare themselves because it isn't going to remain like this. She notices that even though he's smiling, somewhere it feels sad and empty. Ayato's eyes widen and she realizes that, without thinking, she returned his embrace. But that's because he somehow seems helpless.

Ayato murmurs her name before saying that he has no idea what will come from this anymore.


	15. Chapter 15 Maniac 01

***** MANIAC NO.01 *****

Classes have ended and Ayato appears before Yui. He informs her that they're making a stop before returning home. She greets him with surprise and asks him where he's going, since it's so sudden. Ayato frowns thoughtfully and decides on the shopping district. He wants there to be a crowd of people. Yui wonders if something happened since this is unusual. She points out that they might be stopped since they're still wearing uniforms though.

They should stop at the house for a moment. Ayato chuckles and informs her that he didn't make that oversight and tosses something at her. He orders her to change into that and meet at the school gates. He walks off before she can say anything and so she's left with no choice but to change and go. She also wonders why Ayato has female clothing prepared. She opens the bag only to blush at what's inside.

Scene skip! Yui is bright red as she pleads with Ayato to head home now. He asks her why since they just came to the shopping district. She admits that weakly and then decides that they should finish their business here quickly before returning home. Ayato replies with a smirk that he has no business here. Yui gapes at him as he tells her that if he has to say something, then it's a walk.

She glares at him as she realizes that he's screwing around with her again. This is just a part of his plan to bully her! Yui flinches when she sees various people looking at them and Ayato raises an eyebrow when she sticks closer to him. She opens her mouth to explain but Ayato grins boyishly and points at an interesting shop in the distance. Yui blushes red and grabs him while asking him to wait and not to leave her.

Ayato chuckles lowly and asks**(Hehe, have you finally realized that you need me?).** She snaps out that he's wrong and he should know whose fault her current predicament is. The length of the skirt that Ayato gave her is too short. The moment she moves everyone will be able to see everything! She can't walk like she normally does in this outfit. Ayato tells her not to hide.

He pushes her in front of him and tells her with a smirk that just for today he'll give her permission to walk in front of him. _LMFAO WHAT A PERVERT_. He's holding her shoulders from behind and she won't be able to hide at this rate. He also tells her not to hide behind her hands. He grabs her hands and Yui growls at him, but he tells her that it's fine. She should flaunt herself.

Ayato informs her that she's hopeless in the breasts department, but her legs aren't bad. She stares at him stunned as he tells her that it'd be a waste to hide them. Yui reminds herself not to get tricked though. He's just amusing himself! Ayato chuckles and tells her to hurry up and walk. Yui crouches down and refuses. She shouts out that she can't tolerate walking around town in these clothes.

She begs with him to let her go home. Ayato smirks slowly and asks her if she's hiding herself then. She blinks in surprise, but he tells her that he can see inside her skirt like this. She springs to her feet with a blush as he laughs at how idiotic she is. Yui flinches when she realizes that everyone's looks have become… and then yelps as someone bumps into her on purpose. Ayato falls silent with a frown.

Yui realizes that there's a group of people who are making it clear that they're staring. She wants to go home already. Ayato tells her roughly that they're going home. She blinks at him in surprise but he just growls at her to come to him. He grumbles under his breath about how annoying this is and then grabs her arm. Yui is surprised by how sudden he is but Ayato just replies that he's had enough of this.

She gapes at his words before glaring at him because even though she's saved, he was the one who selfishly did this! Scene skip! They're at home and Ayato drops her onto her bed which makes her complain that if he's going to drop her off then he should do it gently. But suddenly he pushes her down and tells her to remain still. Yui blushes and protests against him holding her leg. He'll be able to see inside her skirt!

Ayato sneers and tells her that he has no interest in her underwear which lacks sex appeal. She glares at him and starts to struggle which makes him snap at her not to struggle because he was joking!.. For now. She yelps as he pins her down and even though he's not biting her legs, his touch is making those parts tingle with heat. He starts to suck on her leg before he releases her with a grin.

Yui asks him warily what he did and he tells her that he made her pretty. There's a red mark where he sucked on her leg. It did hurt a little, but it doesn't seem to be a wound. _ARE YOU REALLY THAT INNOCENT YUI? IT'S A HICKEY GEEZE._ She asks him what this is and he's surprised that she doesn't know even this. The fact that her ignorance reaches this far makes him want to laugh.

He informs her proudly that it's a kiss mark. Yui turns bright red as Ayato muses out loud on what people would think to see a kiss mark there. They'll immediately think of her as a lewd woman. She gapes at him and then he tells her that if she doesn't want people to think that, then she shouldn't show anyone that mark. When she looks at him in confusion he informs her that he hid all her long skirts.

She wonders if her uniform's skirt will cover it up. Or maybe she can wear stockings. He tells her to show her legs and then tells her not to show her legs. She doesn't know what he's doing at all.


	16. Chapter 16 Maniac 02

***** MANIAC NO.02 *****

Ayato yawns tiredly in class. Yui comments on how that was a big yawn and when he looks at her in confusion, she asks him if he's still sleepy after sleeping all afternoon. He informs her that there's no point in being awake at this time. Sleeping would be a thousand times more preferable than listening to boring classes. Yui sighs and admits that she doesn't know why he comes to school then.

Although, to be honest, she hasn't seen Ayato awake in the middle of classes before. Then she wonders about the rest since it seems like Laito and Kanato are in different classes. Reiji, Shu, and Subaru are in different years. Anyway, she tells Ayato that the next class is the history of Japan and a lot of drama happened. It should be interesting. She tells him that he should try listening to it and staying awake once in a while.

He sneers and asks her if she's his mother. Yui sighs at how he doesn't seem to have any interest. The door opens and she sits up when she sees the teacher enter. Her parting words to Ayato are to tell him to try and receive the lesson. Ayato tells her to shut up and not to give him instructions. She rolls her eyes. Time passes and Yui is smiling inwardly at how Ayato seems to be awake today.

Is he aware of her words? If so, that makes her happy! Suddenly Ayato whispers her name and asks her to give him her eraser. She gives it to him happily and is happy that he even took notes. If so, tomorrow might rain. As she passes it over he thanks her, before smirking wickedly. Yui looks confused before she blushes with wide eyes at how Ayato is sucking her fingers. He hisses at her to be quiet before the rest of the class hears.

Yui shuts her eyes and bites her lip, but Ayato is chuckling lowly as he continues tasting her. He finally pants out**(Haa, this is bad. I can't bear this any longer).** Her eyes widen in panic as he can't possibly mean… Ayato asks her**(Yui, I'm biting.. okay?).** She shakes her head furiously because if he does that then she won't be able to hold back her voice.

Ayato tells her that it's fine and telling him to endure it is torture. He asks her if she's able to control herself from tasting her favorite food in front of her with its delicious smell. Yui tries to protest but he reassures her with a smirk that he'll bite her gently today. She tries to tell him that isn't the problem, but he nips her finger. She winces but realizes that he's adjusted his bite from normal.

In the place of pain she feels strange. Ayato sucks strongly on her finger and a whimper escapes, which makes her bite her lip. But he chuckles and asks her if she's feeling pleasure. Yui tries to deny it but Ayato calls her a liar and resumes sucking her finger. He chuckles when she shuts her eyes, but then the bell suddenly rings and she's relieved at being saved. Ayato tsks at being interrupted at a good part.

But oh well, since it was a fun way to pass the time. If she's his companion then he won't mind staying awake again. Yui blushes before telling him loudly that she'll pass on this. Ayato chuckles while she grumbles at how none of this lesson entered her head. This is the worst.


	17. Chapter 17 Maniac 03

***** MANIAC NO.03 *****

Yui is in a public park with Ayato at night. She hears a dog bark and she turns to look at it with wide eyes. Ayato asks her confusedly if something is wrong only for her to squeal at how cute the doggy is. Yui runs off while he calls out her name. When she reaches the dog she wonders if it's a stray, but the dog has a collar on. She beams happily at how cute the dog is as she rubs it.

Ayato catches up to her and snaps at her not to totter off by herself. She turns to him with a smile though and tells him to look at how friendly the dog is. He sneers and points out how it has no way to live but to curry favor. Yui frowns at his pessimistic words. The dog continues to fawn on her and she giggles at how its licks tickle. It really is friendly and she wonders if someone was raising it.

She blushes when she realizes her face has become sticky and Ayato is silent before he asks her with a smirk if she likes dogs that much. She nods quickly and explains that they're cute. Ayato attempts to get closer to her, but the dog starts to growl viciously. He snaps at it to shut up since he wasn't going to do anything. He commands it to be quiet and Yui asks him hesitantly what he's doing when the dog starts to whine.

He informs her that he's just borrowing its collar for a bit. _NO.. AYATO. DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO PUT IT ON YUI._ The dog runs away with a whine and then Ayato orders her to come. When he grabs her she asks him warily what he's doing, to which he reminds her that she likes dogs, right? She nods slowly and so then he snaps on the collar, which makes her wince at the pain as she protests.

But Ayato informs her**(Be a dog that is exclusively mine)**. He laughs at how fitting the collar is with its bright red color. Yui gapes at him before ordering him to remove it. He calls her an idiot and reminds her that he doesn't take instructions from her. Right now she is his dog, at least until he's satisfied.

She tries to protest but he asks her

**(Come on, dog. What's your first thing to do?)**. Yui doesn't know what he wants, but he tells her to hurry up. If she doesn't do it then she'll remain like this forever. She shuts her eyes but realizes that she should be on all fours if she's a dog. Her knees will get dirty on the ground, but she might be able to resist just a little.

Yui gets on all fours and asks Ayato if this is fine. He looks surprised as he asks her slowly what kind of erotic pose she's doing. She snaps out that she's not posing erotically, she's imitating the pose of a dog! Ayato calls her an idiot and informs her that he can only see her tempting him. Yui yelps in surprise and embarrassment when he slaps her butt. He just laughs and calls her amusing.

But Ayato decides to accept that before he reminds her that the dog also did other things. He wants her to do them. Yui's eyes widen when she wonders if he means licking his face. Ayato tells her boredly to hurry up and do it. Yui hesitates before closing her eyes and licking him very quickly. She asks him if he's satisfied now, but he smirks as he tells her that he hasn't had enough.

He pulls her into him and kisses her soundly. He releases her lips and pants out that she needed to do this much. Yui gasps out that dogs don't do this kind of thing. Ayato just chuckles and tells her that next is… Yui interrupts and asks with a horrified face if there's more. Ayato smiles slowly and reminds her that he told her they would do this until he's had enough. He thinks on what to do next and then gets an idea.

Ayato orders her to come to him. Yui is confused when she's led to a bench and she hesitantly asks if she can sit beside him. He tells her that she's wrong and the place she's supposed to sit is here. Yui turns bright red when she realizes that he means his knees. He tells her that he'll hold her and she should come with thanks. She blurts out that it's impossible which makes him snap out that it isn't.

He pulls her forcibly into his lap and starts to pet her, which makes her protest since it tickles. But Ayato just chuckles and whispers to her that it feels good, doesn't it? Then he admits that he would own a dog like her. Yui yells at him to let her go, but he reminds her that this will go on until he tires of it. Although it doesn't seem like he'll get tired of it soon.

Yui freezes at that which makes him whisper**(Come on, relax. Entrust your body to me).** He chuckles**(Hehe, yes, like that. I'll give you lots of love).**


	18. Chapter 18 Maniac 04

***** MANIAC NO.04 *****

Ayato tells Yui that they're going to play the billiards. She blinks in surprise since she was taken abruptly to the game room. He explains that he's in the mood for a game and orders her to play with him before tossing her the cue. She catches it with a yelp before telling him that she's never played billiards before. He's shocked at that before scoffing at how useless she is.

Yui defends herself by saying that the general family doesn't have a billiard table. Ayato smirks and decides that it can't be helped. He'll have to teach her personally. She's surprised by his gesture but decides to accept. Ayato smiles and tells her that after he gets his hands on her, she'll be at the level of a pro. Yui giggles at that and calls him teacher before telling him that she'll look forward to working with him.

He comments on how the sound of that isn't so bad. First he is going to teach her the stance with the cue. He orders her to hold the grip with her right hand and then she should place the tip near the ball. Her left hand goes over there. Yui tries to get into position and asks him if it's like this, but then he presses up against her and tells her to bow some more; to the point where her chest is almost at the table.

Yui flinches and tells him not to press against her, but Ayato ignores her and whispers that her left hand goes here. She starts to blush when he slides her hand with his own. He chuckles lowly in her right ear and informs her that she's too stiff. She needs to relax more. Yui yelps at him not to whisper into her ears.

Ayato replies**(What? Your ears are tender? You're too sensitive.. Nn)** before he licks her ear. She jerks in surprise and he admonishes her to pay attention. Inwardly Yui angrily points out whose fault that is. Suddenly Ayato orders her to open her legs, which makes her ask why but he tells her not to hesitate and pries open her legs. Yui is flustered by how his leg is between her knees.

He explains that, with her legs spread apart, her balance is more stable. She realizes that he's correct and Ayato laughs at the look on her face before asking her if she was expecting something else. She denies it furiously. He calls her a liar and chuckles. Yui grumbles in her mind about how she feels like she's being sexually harassed instead of being lectured about billiards. Then Ayato tells her to aim and try hitting a ball.

She nods shakily and then adjusts her right hand's grip only to notice that her cue isn't very stable. She asks him hesitantly if she's doing it right, only for him to prod her with a cue. She yelps and asks him what he's doing only for him to inform her that he's punishing her for hesitating. She snaps out that she was seriously aiming. Ayato replies that she's too slow! She winces in pain as he does it again and stutters at him to stop.

Ayato chuckles and asks her if this cue feels that good. She turns bright red and denies it. He points out that the pleasure is written on her face and nudges her with it again. She tries to squirm away as he chuckles. Yui snaps out that she can't play the billiard like this, but Ayato just shrugs and tells her that this is nothing.

She growls out that he was the one who wanted to play billiards. He explains calmly that above playing billiards he finds her more interesting. Yui inwardly admits that she expected this a little but… as she thought, he had no intentions of teaching her to play billiards.


	19. Chapter 19 Maniac 05

***** MANIAC NO.05 *****

Classes have just ended and Ayato informs Yui that they're going home. She informs him that she can't because she's on cleaning duty today. He's also in the same group, isn't he? He calls her an idiot before telling her that he doesn't have to do it. She retorts that everyone has to do it and so he's not good. She thrusts out a bucket for him to hold. Ayato frowns and informs her that she has some courage to give orders to him.

Yui sighs and points out that it isn't orders if it's his job. His voice becomes deadly as he murmurs**(Aah, I see… cleaning, huh).** When she looks at him in confusion he spills the bucket on her. She yelps when she's drenched and he smirks as he tells her that he'll make her clean. She shivers at the coldness of the water and gasps out how she can't believe he did that.

He chuckles and points out that she was the one who told him to clean. She retorts that this isn't cleaning. She flinches when he grabs her and then he asks her to tell him where she would like to be clean. She replies that she doesn't need it. Ayato murmurs that if she won't say it then he'll choose a place himself like… here. Yui turns bright red and yells at him not to touch strange places.

Ayato snickers and tells her that he'll continue doing it if she doesn't have a request. She glares at him but gives in and tells him that she'll choose her legs. He laughs and comments on how she's considerably bold. He agrees to make her beautiful though. Yui blushes and blurts out that he shouldn't abruptly grab her leg like that. He chuckles and informs her that she can turn around and grab him if she wants.

He dips the rag into the bucket and Yui shivers at the cold. He points out that the coldness should feel good though, right? She hesitantly nods but finds that above all she's embarrassed right now! Ayato steps back and asks her if this place is better. Yui yelps and becomes flustered when he splashes water on her chest.

Ayato tells her**(Hehe, I can see through to your skin. How indecent~).** She tries to angrily ask him whose fault that is, but gasps when he splashes more water on her. He laughs at how she's completely drenched. She calls him mean and he apologizes before ordering her to come closer to him so he can dry her off. Yui gasps and struggles when he starts to kiss her.

He chuckles at how she's dripping from everywhere and there's no end. Yui glares and tells him to stop because this is enough. He ignores her though and continues to kiss her. Ayato explains that once she learns from this experience then she won't be cheeky with her mouth a second time. She's ten thousand light years too young to lecture him. Yui can't believe he did this to her because of that.

She stares at him stubbornly and informs him that she can't promise that. He frowns at her in confusion and so she explains that if he does something he shouldn't do then she'll have to warn him. He raises an eyebrow at that before growling out that she really is impertinent! He shrugs though and points out that like that, he can bully her more. He sucks on her ear and she instantly becomes flustered.

He tells her**(I'll taste you until you submit. Hehe, work hard to endure it)**. She bites her lip and promises herself that no matter what he does she won't submit!


	20. Chapter 20 Maniac 06

***** MANIAC NO.06 *****

ui is humming as she cooks in the kitchen. She finds it really fun and it might be the only thing she finds enjoyable in this house. Ayato appears and comments on how troublesome humans are. When she looks confused he asks why humans take so long to prepare their food. He thinks they should just bite into it like that. It's not like the food is inedible. Yui explains that it wouldn't have any taste then.

If she's going to eat it, she'd want it to be tasty. Ayato is still frowning as he asks her how long her cooking will take. She estimates that it'll be 20 more minutes and asks if he wants to eat too. He calls her an idiot before reminding her that a vampire's meal is blood. If he eats her food he won't get any nourishment. Yui points out that Reiji told her there were times they ate for the sake of enjoying the flavor.

Also, from time to time, everyone gathers together at the dining table. Ayato sneers and informs her that is "that person's" grand joke. Yui repeats his words in confusion, but he brushes her off with a shrug. Then he smirks as he asks her if she's that confident in her cooking to encourage him to try it. She beams at him and admits that cooking is her pride. Ayato decides that if she's going that far to say it then he has to try it.

She nods with a smile and then decides to boil it some more before toning the flavor. Ayato watches her silently as she wonders if she has the fire on too high. He approaches her from behind while she's distracted and then embraces her. Yui blinks in surprise and asks him if something is wrong. He doesn't answer any of her questions though and just continues holding her.

Yui tells him slowly that it's difficult for her to cook if he holds her from behind like that. He mumbles that 20 minutes is long. She blinks in surprise and he tells her that he can't wait. She replies that she can call him when it's finished and so he can wait in his room. Ayato immediately tells her that he'd be bored. Yui is exasperated by him and wonders what to do. But suddenly he whispers for her to face him.

When she does he kisses her on the lips and she tries to ask him what he's doing. He releases her lips and whispers**("What" you say.. Hmm.. Getting in the way? Haha). **Yui thinks he's like a child wanting his mother's attention by interfering with her cooking. She wonders if he wants her to care about him.

She sighs lightly and decides to let him sample her cooking by holding out the ladle. Ayato looks confused by her actions and she explains that it isn't completed yet but she'll let him have a taste. He sneers and calls her an idiot before asking if she really thinks he'll sample that thing which looks like poison. She cajoles him by saying that if he samples it she can adjust the flavor to his liking.

But she decides that it can't be helped and she'll have to sample it herself. She compliments its deliciousness, but thinks it could have a little more salt and pepper. Ayato narrows his eyes and slants his mouth over hers. Yui's eyes are wide with surprise and when he finally releases her he admits that it isn't bad. She blurts out that he can't understand the taste from that! Ayato just chuckles before ordering her to hurry up and make it.

Yui pouts at how he's the one bothering her and then sighs. In the end, she couldn't get him to release her. She wonders if Ayato is unexpectedly pampered and he asks her to repeat that. Yui quickly shakes her head and reassures him that it's nothing before asking if he has a favorite food. He replies that he sort of does. She asks him excitedly what it is and he answers that it's takoyaki. It's delicious.

She repeats his words in surprise and he asks her with a growl if there's a problem with that. She shakes her head but starts to giggle at how cute that is. Ayato narrows his eyes and asks her why she's laughing. She denies it but there's a smile on her face as she promises him that she'll make it next time. He asks her in shock if she can really do that. She explains that she can as long as she has the tools.

Ayato is amazed by that and orders her to make them right now. She tells him sternly that it's impossible to do it now. Next time she'll make proper preparations and everyone can have a takoyaki party! Ayato suddenly bites her hard and she yelps in pain before calling him mean for doing that abruptly. He informs her that was punishment. She angrily asks him what she was punished for.

He explains that the others can't eat it. When she looks at him in confusion he tells her**(Make them for me only… nn..)** and then he sucks on the bite he just made. Inwardly Yui thinks that Ayato is definitely a spoiled child!


	21. Chapter 21 Maniac 07

***** MANIAC NO.07 *****

Yui is in the school corridor and thinks about how she didn't see Ayato at all after classes ended. He's always making a pass at her and so this is unusual. But she smiles as she realizes that it's been a while since she felt so free! She decides to spend some time in the library reading before heading home. This is her first time in the library after moving into this school. As she thought the facilities are nice.

There are a lot more books here than at her old school! She's excited just by looking at them. What should she read? Suddenly she hears a noise and wonders what it is. Is someone deep in the library? Yui's eyes widen when she sees Ayato's back. She hears him telling someone to come closer. The person he's with is one of their classmates. It's a girl who is said to be so busy with her idol work that she doesn't come to school much.

It looks like she attended today. But what's such an accomplished person doing here with Ayato…? She blushes when she thinks that it might be a lover's date. He chuckles at how she's a fortunate person to let him suck her blood. Yui's eyes widen when she sees him bite into the girl. This is the first time she's seen him drink blood from another person.

Her heart pulses and she shuts her eyes at the pain all the while wondering why it's like this. It's like it's giving up. Is it because she doesn't like this? But why…? _MAYBE CAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS? DERP._ Yui ponders about how it shouldn't matter who Ayato sucks the blood from. She finds herself strange since she always hates it when he sucks her blood. She tries to excuse herself by thinking that the others must not want their blood sucked either.

It's as if she's jealous… but that's impossible, right? Suddenly she hears Ayato chuckling and commenting on what a nice expression she has. She comes out of her thoughts only to startle in surprise. When did he get so close to her? And where did the other girl go?! Her eyes widen when she sees the girl collapsed on the floor. Yui panics about how this is a problem and they need to get her to the infirmary.

Ayato grabs her when she tries to pass him though and tells her to leave it. She refuses to do that but Ayato smirks and tells her that she has a more important job than that. When she repeats his words in confusion he answers that she has the job of providing him blood! He pins her down but Yui points out hurriedly that he just drank from that other girl! Ayato frowns and tells her that he couldn't eat such an unappetising thing.

She asks him why he did that then and Ayato points out with a chuckle that she was jealous, wasn't she? Her mouth drops open as he comments on how the expression she made when she saw him biting the neck of another girl was the best. Shock was written all over her face. He laughs at how she's so idiotically honest. He chuckles and admits that he endured the bad taste for that.

Yui asks him in anger if he bit that other girl just for this purpose. He confirms it. She's disgusted by him. Ayato presses her**(Come on, you were jealous right? Say it honestly)**. Yui denies it furiously and Ayato smirks as he comments lightly on how he'll find another person to give him blood then. She automatically protests but her voice trails off as she flounders for words.

He laughs at her predicament and tells her to say it clearly. Yui doesn't understand why she hates the thought so much. If another person became Ayato's target then she would be freed. Ayato's smirk grows as he tells her to say it honestly that she doesn't want him to drink the blood of another woman. She blurts out that he's wrong. It's just that if he aims at another person then he'll expose himself to danger.

That's all that she thought. He narrows his eyes at her before calling her a hypocrite. He slips off the ribbon around her neck and she gasps, and then he reassures her that her blood is of the seldom seen finest quality. There is no substitute for it. He bites down on her neck and she winces at the pain as he comments on how her blood is the best, as he thought. He chuckles and notes that this is dangerous.

His tongue is getting addicted to her blood. His body is becoming so that he won't be satisfied from the blood of any beautiful woman. He smirks as he corrects himself to say that it already has become like that. She splutters at that and then he tells her**(Take responsibility, Yui.. Haa)** before he resumes drinking her blood.

She doesn't understand what is happening to her. Somewhere she feels relief in herself after Ayato's words; even happy. Her emotions were welling up and she denied countlessly that it's impossible and that it's not like that. This must not be allowed. At this rate, her heart will fall. She's unbearably afraid of herself.


	22. Chapter 22 Maniac 08

***** MANIAC NO.08 *****

Yui cheers in her room as she finishes her homework. She's a little hungry but she's about to sleep soon and so maybe she should just bear it. But then she decides to make some hot chocolate to drink. It'll warm her body up. Someone knocks on her door and she wonders if it's Ayato, but normally he enters as he pleases. When she opens the door she finds Kanato who greets her.

She's shocked to see him since it's unusual for Kanato to come to her room. Kanato flatly states that her expression looks like she anticipated someone else to be here. Yui blushes and denies it hotly. He hums thoughtfully and she asks him why he came here. Does he have business with her? Kanato tilts his head and asks if she intends to talk to him while standing in the hallway.

When she looks at him in confusion he explains that, for the time being, this is her territory and so he's waiting for her to extend an invitation. He asks if she doesn't even understand this much. Yui apologizes with a stutter and invites him in. He thanks her flatly and they both enter her room. There, when she asks him what his business is, he answers that he can't sleep. She blinks in bewilderment.

Kanato explains that for some reason or another his mood is exalted and so he can't feel sleepy. _AND UHH.. WHY ARE YOU HERE THEN? OH GOD HE'S SO CREEPY._ He asks her if such a thing can happen and she nods weakly. Inwardly she's wondering why he's here in her room. He explains that he had a little hope that she would show him how to get some quiet sleep. He asks her if she's happy about that and her response is**(E-Errr…).**

She suddenly smiles as she informs him that she had the thought of making some hot chocolate. Won't he drink some with her? He repeats the word chocolate with a tilted head and she nods happily. Having some hot chocolate before bed will give a quiet sleep. Kanato suddenly starts to laugh at imbecilely human-like that method is. Yui weakly asks if her suggestion was no good, but he shakes his head and informs her that it isn't bad.

In fact he loves the taste of chocolate. She smiles at that but before she can leave to make some he stops her by grabbing her. She yelps out his name in surprise and realizes that she can't move. Yui wonders where the strength in these slender arms comes from. Kanato's voice lowers as he points out that even if she went out of her way to make the drink there's an even finer drink right here, isn't there?

He starts to pull her clothing down and he groans at the sweet smell. Yui begs for him to stop. His eyes widen as he asks her if she's trying to order him around. She hesitantly denies that but he growls out that he's getting angry now. He shoves her away from him and she gasps as she hits the floor. He tilts his head and asks her if she's hit her head.

Kanato smiles innocently**(Aa~ah, what an idiot.. It's because you were struggling).** Yui struggles to keep a hold of her consciousness but it's becoming hazy. He tells her to relax because he isn't like Ayato who finds unresponsive food to be boring. In fact, he finds it just right to not be able to hear annoying noises. She panics as she realizes she's going to lose consciousness.

Meanwhile Kanato smiles slowly and tells her that he's going to drink plenty of her blood while she's sleeping. She struggles to stay awake but she ends up fainting. The next thing she knows she hears Ayato saying her actual name and asking her how long she's going to remain unconscious. He slaps her and she opens her eyes slowly to see Ayato's smirking face as he notes that she's finally awake.

Yui struggles to remember what happened but her head hurts. She abruptly recalls that Kanato approached her and told her to give him her blood. He huffs and tells her to relax because he drove away that hysteria. She repeats his words in confusion and asks if he's talking about Kanato. He nods curtly and she realizes that she was saved. She thanks him and then makes sure that she wasn't bitten anywhere.

Ayato reassures her that she wasn't bitten. He came before that happened and he wasn't going to let her get hurt. He points out**(Look, your neck.. it only has my fang marks)**. She flinches and he smirks as he asks if she's feeling pleasure just from him touching it lightly. Yui denies it quickly and tells him that it's ticklish.

He raises an eyebrow but then his voice lowers as he asks her**(That look.. you didn't show that guy it, right?).** She tries to deny it but he growls out**(… I won't forgive that)** and wraps his hands around her coughs out his name and tries to tell him that it hurts. The strength in the hands that are touching her neck is…!

Ayato growls out about how she nearly had her blood sucked by a person other than him. She's choking now as he asks her if it's painful with a chuckle. He informs her that it's her punishment and he's going to make it more tight. In her mind Yui is screaming at the pain. His voice is low and dark**(You belong to me.. Do you understand?).** She relaxes her entire body but panics at how she can't speak.

How will she tell him that she understands? She gets the idea to yield her body to Ayato. Yui tries to reassure herself that there's no way Ayato will seriously kill her. She'll surely be able to convey that she believes in him. The moment she entrusts herself to him Ayato releases her throat with a hiss and she starts gulping the air. He finally released her. However, he keeps her pinned.

She looks at him in confusion and so he whispers that he's not satisfied with this. He whispers**(I'm going to train your body firmly to remind you of who you belong to).** He informs her**(I'll create a mark that will make all the others draw back)**. He starts to press his lips to her skin**(The mark of a harsh kiss… Nngh, the mark of a fang…).**

He murmurs**(I'm going to fill you out from head to toe… Everything).** He kisses her harshly and Yui flinches at how painful it is because she can't breath. Ayato's voice is rough**(… Haa… Yui. You're mine)**. Yui finds that her head is feeling dim again, but for some reason her body is trembling and it won't stop.

Ayato notices this and asks her if her body is really trembling. He asks if she's scared and then tells her to relax. He'll give her as much pain as he can. He sinks his fangs into her and then asks her if she knows. The blood of a virgin changes when she loses her virginity. Yui's eyes widen as he chuckles**(What flavor will your blood.. become? Hahaha..)**.

n that moment where his body was on top of hers, Ayato smiled. It wasn't his usual amused smile. Somewhere there was relief and a happiness that couldn't be resisted. That smile and the words "You belong to me". Those words, whispered countless times, she clasped to her chest wantonly. That voice, as if it were a suggestion, eroded her heart deeper and deeper.


	23. Chapter 23 Maniac 09

***** MANIAC NO.09 *****

Yui is in the gardens taking a day off from school. Her head is dizzy and she wonders if she's anemic. She can't count the number of kiss marks and bite marks on her body from Ayato. Her body aches. What has happened to her? To do this with a person she doesn't particularly like… a person she likes. She doesn't understand her own feelings. Is her mind not working because of anemia?

She suddenly comes out of her haze to find herself in the gardens and she wonders where she is. There's a choking scent of roses. Did she walk all the way here? How did she come here? Yui yelps when her feet become tangled and she trips. She shuts her eyes but finds that she isn't in pain. Ayato caught her before she hit the ground and he comments on how this is where she was.

Her eyes widen but he asks her what she was doing skipping school. She murmurs his name and he steadies her while telling her not to go that way. When she looks confused he points out that she's staggering around. He asks her what she will do if she's scratched by the thorns on the roses and starts to bleed needlessly.

She stares at him and he tells her**(I won't forgive anything other than me to hurt you.. Do you understand?)**. He places his lips on her neck and Yui shuts her eyes. Ayato raises an eyebrow at her reaction and chuckles as he asks her what is with that expression. Is she telling him to go ahead and bite her, please? She asks if she was mistaken and he points out that she's become considerably obedient.

Is she not going to resist? Yui slowly points out that if he does bite her then it'll hurt. He laughs at that and tells her that's obvious. Although he really wants to eat her. Ayato suddenly frowns and notes that her pallor is terrible. He realizes that it's not unreasonable since he drank to the point of almost killing her that time. She asks him if it's because he thought that was the last time he'd taste that blood.

He nods curtly and points out with a smirk**(You're already different, aren't you?)**. Yui flinches and he tells her**(I thought I'd check the different flavor of your blood, but I'll give you a break for today)**.He notes that it'll be boring if he kills her accidentally. Yui is inwardly relieved as he tells her that he'll forgive her for today.

But that doesn't stop him from tearing at her clothes and laying kisses on her skin. He chuckles at how his pretty marks still remain on her. He informs her that kiss marks, if piled on top of another, become dark. He tells her**(I'll make it so that they won't disappear for a lifetime.. nngh..).**

Ayato's lips and tongue trace out a red mark. Every time he does it the marks on her body become more and more engraved and dark. She didn't resist. She doesn't have enough blood and so she has no willpower. Or is it because she herself is accepting this act. She doesn't know. She's abandoned her thoughts and drowning in pleasure. What has happened to her? God, please forgive her somehow or other.


	24. Chapter 24 Maniac 10

***** MANIAC NO.10 *****

Yui is dressing herself in the bathroom and she sighs at how the marks still remain on her. She seems to have recovered from her anemia though. Ayato has been abstaining from blood for the past few days. Is it because he was just a little worried about her body? She doesn't believe that. Anyway, she decides to sleep early today. If she wants to recover then getting sleep is the best choice.

Suddenly the door opens and Ayato pouts at how she's already gotten out of the bath. Yui blurts out his name in mortification. Once again he didn't knock! She's fortunate that she had already changed. He tsks at how boring that is, but he doesn't mind that she's changed. When she looks at him in confusion he orders her to come closer. She yelps when he grabs her and gasps when he pours something on her.

It's sticky…! He laughs at her and she realizes that it came from a bottle he's holding in his hand. She splutters and asks him what he's doing only to realize that this sweet smell is… honey! He tells her that he's abstaining from blood today as well and so she should let him have some fun. She repeats his words weakly and asks him what he's going to do. He points out that she should understand in this situation.

She shuts her eyes when he takes her arm and starts to lick the honey off. He rears back at how sweet it is but then smirks**(Hehe, but it's not bad. It tastes almost like your honey).**Yui gapes at him but he orders her to come closer because he'll taste every part of her and make it clean. She hurriedly tells him that it's fine. She'll just take a bath and shower to wash it away.

He points out that if she does that then it'll destroy the whole meaning of splashing the honey on her. Yui protests and tells him not to touch her. But he replies**(Doesn't it feel good touching you while you're all slippery?).**She tries to struggle but he chuckles lowly and tells her that her pleasure is exposed. Yui blurts out that she's leaving now!

Ayato snickers and asks her if she's going to leave while all sticky. She retorts that she'd prefer that than letting him play with her. But then she winces suddenly when the honey drips into her eyes. He laughs and calls her an idiot before saying it was because she was struggling. He pulls her to him again and resume licking and sucking her.

She flinches when she feels him licking around her eyes. He warns her to keep her eyes tightly shut. He sucks at her skin and the suddenly sighs heavily before murmuring that, as he thought, this isn't sufficient for him. When she looks at him in surprise he pants out that the honey is mixed with the smell of her new blood. He wants to rip and eat her flesh and drink her.

Ayato's fangs are pressed against her skin with just barely enough strength to count as a bite. It's more like a tasting kiss. His fangs and tongue are struggling above her skin to let out the impulse to suck her blood. Even though his actions are violent, she's a bit happy at that violence. Because it's proof that Ayato controlled himself until he reached his limit.

That makes her… happy. In the end, after she came here, in some way or another she became like this.


	25. Chapter 25 Maniac Epilogue

***** MANIAC EPILOGUE *****

Ayato sighs as he looks up at the night sky. It's a full moon which is probably why he can't sleep. He grumbles at having to abstain from blood on this kind of day. But he realizes that it's his fault for not limiting himself at that time. He didn't think that she would exhibit such extreme anemic symptoms. He falls silent and murmurs about how it's just a bit longer.

If he's going to eat her then it's obviously better for the blood to be mature rather than dried up. He laughs darkly**(If it's her blood… after the transformation then surely.. hehe).** He murmurs that he's looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, Yui steps out onto the balcony and shivers at the cold wind. She's wondering where Ayato went. She's become too used to waking up in the iron maiden with Ayato. This is the first time that Ayato wasn't beside her. She hesitantly calls out his name and then flinches as she wonders why she's feeling so lonely. Suddenly she hears Ayato saying her name and she looks around in confusion.

He tells her to look in this direction but she can't seem to find him. He laughs and then tells her to look over here, but when she spins around in the other direction she still can't find him. She calls out his name again but he just chuckles as she continues to search for him futilely. When she says his name again there's no answer and she suddenly yells out his name in a panic. Yui freezes when he appears behind her though and whispers that he's here.

She blushes but murmurs his name with relief and he laughs as he asks her why she was so frantic. Then he asks if she was that lonely without him. She stutters at that question and inwardly thinks about how in his arms, even though he has no temperature, she feels safe. Why is that? He smirks as he points out that without him she is nothing now, isn't she?

But then he says**(… Relax. No matter where you run, I will never release you)**. A blush rises to her face at that and he chuckles before noting how she really is an idiot though. When she looks at him in confusion he points out that she came over here to get herself drunk from and then he sucks on her neck.

Her mouth drops open as he sighs**(When you're by my side.. I become unable to control myself and so that's why I left)**. He presses kisses against her skin as he comments on how this is torture to endure. Yui shuts her eyes tightly before whispering that it's fine. When he makes a noise of confusion she explains that she's fine with letting him drink her blood.

Ayato's voice deepens as he says her actual name. Yui wonders if he's going to restrain himself still even though she's thinking about wanting to give him blood. A smirk appears as he roughly calls her an idiot and then she winces as he bites her. But then he murmurs that she still hasn't ripened yet. She points out that she's recovered from her anemia but her words get cut off by a moan.

He frowns and calls her a liar. Yui admits inwardly that she still feels a little lightheaded. He smirks though as he decides that for today he'll just enjoy this part. The kiss that she received from him was like a storm. She was captured by the sweet, electrifying emotions. She was captivated by this vampire that is always manipulating her. It's madness. But she can no longer run away.

Even if she denies him in her mind. Her body and her heart wish for him. What she feels for Ayato… What she feels for the vampire who will eat her… He has stolen her heart.


	26. Chapter 26 Ecstasy Prologue

***** ECSTASY PROLOGUE *****

Flashback! Cordelia is being strangled and Ayato comments lightly on how he's dirtied. He liked these clothes too. He's soaked in his mother's blood and he tastes it slowly. Her blood is sweet and delicious. He asks her if she'll give him more and if she won't mind when he drinks her dry. She gurgles and Ayato notes that he'd like to since she's going to die soon. Cordelia's eyes widen and his last words are to call her mother.

Present time! Ayato licks his lips as he thinks about how it's almost time. He calls for Yui to hurry up and return home. Scene skip! Yui returns home noting how late it has become since she had her day shift. Although there's no difference in returning in the middle of the night. Her eyes widen in surprise when she's suddenly embraced and Ayato murmurs that she's late. She blushes and asks him what he's doing here.

He tells her that it's obvious he was waiting for her. She blinks in surprise and then hesitantly asks him what's wrong when he inhales deeply. He smirks as he decides that it's fine now. He's going to test the flavor of her new blood. She protests and asks him to wait as he strips her ribbon off, but he snaps back that he won't wait because he's been waiting long enough. She tells him that's not the problem. They're outside!

Ayato retorts that he can't endure it until they reach the house. Yui falls silent at that since she realizes he has been controlling himself for the past few days because of her anemia. He notices her silence and asks if she's no longer going to resist. She doesn't reply and he huffs at how boring that is. But he doesn't mind since he doesn't have time to deal with her constant struggling.

His fangs sink into her strongly and she winces in silence. But his eyes widen and he freezes when he tastes her blood. Yui is confused at his silence until he sucks on her really hard. Ayato mumbles out in shock that it's the same. When she looks at him in confusion he says**(It's the same flavor as… that woman.. why?)**. She wonders who he's talking about but then she cringes suddenly at the sharp pain in her heart.

She cries out in pain when Ayato resumes his frantic drinking. She asks him to release her because she won't run away. But Ayato is breathing harshly and she realizes that he's acting strangely. Meanwhile a mysterious man, Richter, is watching them and murmurs Cordelia's name. Ayato is drinking her blood as if he were possessed by something, to the point where she's losing consciousness. Does he like the taste of her transformed blood that much?

Or is it because he was parched? She's feels a little bit of relief. With this then surely Ayato will never let her go from now on. That's what she thought.


	27. Chapter 27 Ecstasy 01

***** ECSTASY NO.01 *****

Yui vaguely hears Ayato calling out her name but she wakes slowly. He becomes more impatient before finally whispering that if she doesn't wake up then he'll have to "do it". Her eyes snap open in shock at that only to see him standing beside her bed. He greets her with a chuckle. She asks him why he's here and inwardly grumbles about how she was asleep too. He tells her that he wants her to come with him for a bit.

When she asks where they're going he tells her to just hurry up and come along. She sighs exasperatedly but lets him pull her along. They end up in an underground waterway. She blinks in confusion and asks where they are because she doesn't remember this being outside the house. He informs her that they're in a castle, at least its underground waterway. He nods and explains that their house is connected to it.

But it's annoying to explain and so he tells her she can think of it as the underworld. She repeats his words with a shocked stutter, but Ayato shrugs and reassures her that there's no danger in the castle. He chuckles as he tells her that he can't say the same if she leaves though. She asks him hesitantly why they're here and he asks with a smirk if this isn't a good place to play in.

Yui echoes his words before asking him warily what they're playing. He grins and explains that these waterways link up to one another interestingly. They're a bit like a maze. She repeats his words in surprise, but he just orders her not to dawdle because they're heading deeper. She calls out for him to wait though and suggests they hold hands. When he looks at her in confusion she explains that she doesn't know the way home and she'd hate to get lost.

He continues to stare at her in silence and she hesitantly asks if he won't allow it. She closes her eyes in embarrassment, but if she's lost here she definitely won't make it back alive! Ayato smirks slowly and agrees. Then he notes**(You're awfully docile today.. I don't mind that side of you)**. Then he mentions that he thought of something good, which makes her eye him warily.

Whenever he says he has a good thing it doesn't usually turn out to be good. He brings something out and she identifies it as handcuffs. He nods and points out that if they're connected by this then they won't get lost. She hesitantly nods and tries to reassure herself that he won't restrain both her hands, right? He laughs at her suspicion and sighs at how it can't be helped and if he does this she'll feel at ease right?

He clasps on the handcuff to one hand and then asks her to extend her hand now. She does so and clasps the other handcuff onto her. Then he says**(Well, since it can't be helped I'll hold your hand. Be honored)**. Yui thinks about how this might be the first time she's held his hand while walking. They've done a lot of things out of order.

But she feels a little happy at how they're almost like a normal couple. After a while she asks him if they haven't gone a bit too deep. He laughs and reassures her that it's fine. She asks him if he can remember the route home. They walked recklessly and had no space to remember. Ayato cheerfully replies that he doesn't possibly remember it, which causes her gape at him. He tells her not to worry since he can teleport.

She falls silent at that and then Ayato murmurs that more important than that is… he pecks her on the cheek and she asks him stutteringly why he did that suddenly. He chuckles and notes that her reactions to his kisses have changed lately. When she looks at him in confusion he informs her that she has a pleasured and charmed face. She becomes flustered as she tries to deny that but he tells her it's useless to deny it.

He tells her**(… It feels good doesn't it? To the point of not being seeing anything else… Nn…)** before kissing her deeply. She responds to him only to hear a click. When she opens her eyes in confusion he laughs at how she wasn't aware of her surroundings, huh. Yui's eyes widen in shock when she realizes that Ayato had slipped off his handcuff and attached it to the wall.

Ayato informs her that he'll come here when he's hungry. Then he tells her to wait here quietly. She protests at that and is shocked to find that he seriously intends to leave her here. He chuckles and releases their hands. She starts to struggle and yells at him to release her. But he just continues to laugh, so she starts to beg. She shuts her eyes at how he just let go of their hands but she's feeling so lonely and uneasy.

He laughs and then disappears in an instant which makes her scream out for him not to go. She continues to yell his name until her throat grows hoarse and she loses her voice. No matter how many times she called, she just heard her own echo. But she can't put up with this kind of situation! She finally begs in a quiet voice for Ayato not to part from her. And suddenly Ayato appears in front of her and whispers that she's finally become honest.

A blush appears on her face as she tries to say his name in joy only for her voice to die. He winces at how she screamed way too much because her voice is gone now. In her head she angrily asks whose fault that is, but he notes that she's been crying as well and starts to kiss her tears away. He chuckles lowly**(Hehe, that voice crying and shouting for me was irresistible).**

His voice lowers**(It's best if you always want me honestly just like that… Yui).** Yui can't help but think about how strange she is. Even though he's always doing such horrible things to her, what she feels for Ayato is… what she feels…


	28. Chapter 28 Ecstasy 02

***** ECSTASY NO.02 *****

Yui is smiling at how refreshed she feels. The time right after a bath feels the best! Although often a nuisance enters… She suddenly trips over something and hits the floor. When she looks at what it was, her eyes widen and she blushes at the sight of Shu. He's sleeping in the hallway. She hurriedly calls out his name and lectures him about how he'll catch a cold sleeping here.

Although she doesn't know if a vampire can even catch a cold. But she can't just leave him here. She continues yelling his name until he grumbles at her to shut up. She relaxes when she sees him awake and tells him that sleeping here isn't allowed. He replies that wherever he sleeps is no business of hers. She points out that she actually tripped over him and so it does affect her. He doesn't reply to that and so she asks if he'll go to his room.

Shu asks her if she'll take him there. She repeats his words before telling him that it'll be impossible for her to carry him there. He decides that he'll just sleep here then. Yui gapes at him before blurting out that she understands, but since he's standing she'll just lend him her shoulder. That way they can make it to his room somehow. He eyes her with a raised eyebrow but then he leans his weight on her.

She's surprised by how obedient he is, at least until he tells her to take care of him and falls asleep. She gasps at how heavy he is but is determined not to lose. And somehow she manages to deposit him on his bed. Shu comments on how she's considerably meddlesome. She growls out at how if he was awake then he should have at least helped by walking himself. He replies that it's bothersome.

Yui stares at him in stunned disbelief but he just groans out that he's going to sleep now and he wants her to leave. She blinks in surprise before wishing him a hesitant good night, but he's already sleeping by then. Anyway, she leaves his room and notes how he's really lethargic. How peculiar. But then she realizes that this house doesn't have a person who isn't crazy.

As she turns to leave she trips again and she winces as she hits the ground before asking exasperatedly what is it now. Her eyes widen when she sees Ayato and she calls him mean before accusing him of tripping her up. He presses his foot down on her and she cries out in pain before telling him to remove his foot. But he asks her calmly what she was doing.

When she looks at him in confusion he repeats his question**(I'm asking what you were doing in Shu's room).** She replies that she escorted him. She explains that he was sleeping in the corridor and he'd catch a cold like that. All she did was lend him a shoulder and took him to his room. He sneers at her**(Hmm.. lent him a shoulder, huh. Spit out the truth!).**

Yui cringes at how he's increasing the pressure on her. She gasps out that the truth is that nothing happened, really! But Ayato snarls and asks her if she gave blood to that sluggish man. Or did they have sex? She stutters out that they didn't do any of that! She asks him to believe her because it's the truth and he removes his foot with a low**(I see…).** Then he smirks and tells her that, in this case, she can show him the proof.

He tears her clothing and sneers at how she's as marked as always. She points out that these are Ayato's but he ignores her and comments on how even if he added more new marks, she wouldn't understand, huh. She blurts out that all of these are Ayato's marks. He eyes her suspiciously and she points out that none of these marks are new. He finally eases up when he decides that she has a point.

Since it can't be helped he'll believe in her specially. Inwardly Yui is relieved but then Ayato tells her lowly that**(In exchange. Swear to me that on no account will you talk to a person other than me)**. She gasps at him but he tells her that he'll only believe her if she does that. She points out that it's impossible. It's impossible to not talk to the people in this house or her classmates.

Ayato doesn't think it's impossible, but Yui retorts that it is unless he's suggesting that she live without any contact with other people. He replies that of course he is. He snaps out**(You should look only at me!.. ngh…)** and then bites her harshly. She yelps at that and then he murmurs**(Nn.. If you won't make a promise then, so that you won't go to anyone else…).**

**(I'll make it so that you can't move… nngh..)**. She begs for him to stop and starts to feel her consciousness slipping. He whispers lowly**(… Haa. Until you remember it, I'll teach your body over and over again)**. Then he adds**(That you're mine, that is).**


	29. Chapter 29 Ecstasy 03

***** ECSTASY NO.03 *****

In the woods by a lake shore Ayato comments on how unusual it is to find her wanting to make a stop. Yui giggles and tells him that today is a day where one can see meteor showers. Ayato repeats her words in surprise and Yui nods her head excitedly. It's something you don't normally see, a large amount of stars flowing across the sky. He frowns and asks if it's fun to watch that sort of thing.

She answers that it'll surely be beautiful. He thinks it's boring and she glares at him before pointing out that he came along with her on his own. He tells her with a devilish smirk that he thought she was inviting him to do it outside once in a while. She turns bright red before hastily telling him not to think that. Ayato just chuckles**(Hehe, isn't it fine? Let's do it)**.

Although he doesn't have any intentions to stop even if people may come. He kisses her on the neck and she protests that they can't, but his voice lowers as he asks her there's nothing to stop them. She hurriedly points out that today she came here to look at the stars! The chance to see these shooting stars isn't very often. He frowns before grumbling about how annoying she is, but he understands.

Yui wonders if he really is going to stop only for Ayato to say**(As long as you're face up then it's fine, right?)**. _(＿△＿)ﾉ彡 ｷﾞｬﾊﾊ! She snaps out that he's missing the point. Suddenly her eyes widen as she looks past him and then she suddenly grabs him excitedly. He's surprised until she asks him excitedly if he saw the shooting star. He grumbles about how he didn't see it.

She talks about how that's a waste, but she's sure there'll be more soon and she wants him to watch them with her. He looks up and tells her that there is none. She rolls her eyes and informs him that they won't come that fast. He growls out that if the stars want him to see them then they should hurry up and fall.

Yui is exasperated at his usual words but then realizes that if they go closer they might be able to see the night sky better. Ayato calls out her name with a curse and follows after her. Meanwhile, Yui notes that this place is more wide open and it gives a better view of the starry sky. Thankfully it isn't cloudy today and she wonders how many shooting stars she'll see. She sighs in fascination at the sky.

Suddenly Ayato calls her name but she acknowledges him distractedly. He growls before suddenly pushing her and she falls into the lake. When she surfaces she's coughing as she angrily asks him what he's doing. He replies flatly that he pushed her into the lake. When she asks him why he did that he tells her that it's her fault for looking away. When he calls her, he wants her to face him.

She splutters at that and he smirks as he comments on how she must still not understand. He wants her to reflect on her actions there in the lake. Yui panics at that because she isn't a very good swimmer and the lake is quite deep. She hurriedly apologizes but Ayato asks her if there aren't any more words she should say. She asks him with a stutter to forgive her.

But Ayato corrects her**(You mean "Please forgive me. I beg of you, Ayato-sama)**. Yui gasps that out as she tries to tread the water. He smiles in pleasure before saying that it can't be helped. Yui shuts her eyes at how cold the water is and at this rate… But Ayato is laughing as he asks her why she looks like she's about to die. She pleads with him to save her and he laughs at how it can't be helped.

He easily pulls her out and she starts to cough violently. Then his voice lowers**(Hey.. what do I have to do to make you stop wandering around as you please?)**. Her eyes widen but he continues**(You disappear from in front of me as you please and talk to others. Now then, what do I do to make you stop?).**

Ayato kisses her roughly and she starts to feel pain. He releases her with a chuckle before pointing out that no matter how much time passes, she's still terrible at kissing. She can breathe out of her nose. As if he'd make it that simple though. He places a hand over her nose and notes that if he blocks her mouth, it'll be painful won't it? She tries to get him to stop but he slants his mouth over hers.

Just before she loses consciousness he draws back and she starts to gulp in the air. He laughs at how with this she'll always be weak. She tries to ask him what he means to do, but he muses at how he has to weaken her without killing her. Knowing the limit will be difficult. His voice is light as he notes that if he makes a mistake he might accidentally kill her. Her eyes widen in fear and he tells her that if she doesn't want that then…

He whispers**(Don't let your eyes be snatched away by something other than me)** and then it deepens**(Look only at me).**


	30. Chapter 30 Ecstasy 04

***** ECSTASY NO.04 *****

Classes have ended but Yui finds Ayato to tell him to head home first. Reiji wants her to buy something. He asks her where she's going to go and she answers that the shopping district has a 24 hour store. He hums before deciding to go along. When she looks at him in confusion he answers that the store might sell something relatively interesting. He asks if Reiji entrusted her with money.

She nods slowly and he grins boyishly before deciding that they'll use it to the point of not having change! Yui gapes at him and points out that if they do that then Reiji will be angry! Ayato suddenly stills and looks at her curiously. She looks at him in return and then he grabs her while telling her to face him. She gasps and asks him what he's doing all of a sudden. But Ayato asks her in surprise if she's wearing lipstick.

Yui explains that a girl in their class did it for her. She said Yui's pallor was bad, especially her lips and cheeks. Yui couldn't say that it's thanks to Ayato that she's anemic. And since there are a lot of accomplished people in this school, they're all stylish. She also needs to be a little conscious. Ayato starts to smirk slowly and Yui asks him if there's something wrong. It's embarrassing to be stared at like that.

He suddenly compliments the color and Yui smiles shyly as she asks him if he really thinks that. He replies**(Aa. It's more red than usual.. like the color of blood rising to the surface.. It makes me want to eat you).** When he tightens his grip on her she blurts out that they can't do it here! He chuckles lowly and asks her if it's fine as long as they're not here then?

She tries to retract her words and tell him that wasn't what she meant but Ayato just shrugs and decides that it isn't bad to get his fill of this color. If he kisses her like usual then the color will be rubbed off, right? He tries to show her what he means but Yui tells him not to touch her like always. If they don't hurry up and do their shopping and return home, Reiji will be angry.

Ayato laughs but agrees. At the shopping district they finish all their shopping and Yui is happy that they didn't forget anything. Although they bought a lot of needless things. Since they looked at a lot of things, they're running a bit late. She suggests to Ayato that they need to hurry. But Ayato has been glaring off silently into the distance. Yui finally notices his distraction and hesitantly says his name.

He doesn't answer and instead stops abruptly. When she asks him what's wrong he growls out that the person over there has been staring at her. She looks surprised and Ayato notes that this other person over there has been too. Yui isn't overly concerned and asks him if he's just imagining it. He shakes his head curtly. He points out that they're staring at her because of the make-up on her face.

Yui's eyes widen and Ayato smirks dangerously at how human men are so easily deceived by a made-up face. She doesn't believe it since she only has a little bit of make-up on. But she has to admit that it's not like she isn't being looked at either. Suddenly Ayato tells her to come closer to him. She blinks in surprise when he grabs her arm and pulls her into a back alley where he kisses her passionately.

She protests and gasps out that people are watching. Ayato smirks and replies that it's fine if they watch or more like he wants them to watch. When her eyes widen he growls out that he wants them to see that she belongs to him. He starts to take her clothing off but she tells him to stop. He laughs inbetween his kisses and asks her what is wrong with this. She protests furiously though and decides to try and persuade him.

So she pleads with him to stop it. She doesn't want to do it… here. A blush rises on her face as she tells him that once they reach the house she'll let him do as he wants. He chuckles at how red her face is and confesses that it's nothing but tempting. But then he presses against her forcefully and tells her that he can't bear it until they reach home. Ayato tears off her ribbon and kisses the revealed skin.

Yui struggles and protests which makes Ayato chuckle as he asks her if she's still resisting? But then he says**(Relax.. Nngh… Soon you won't notice anything around you)**. And then he adds**(Come on, hurry up and lose your senses, Yui).** His voice becomes a drawl**(Become one with me and taste a pleasure so great it'll drive you mad).**


	31. Chapter 31 Ecstasy 05

***** ECSTASY NO.05 *****

Yui winces in the bathroom. The new bite marks she has are stinging from the hot water. She wonders if she could ask him to do this after she has her bath, but realizes that he probably wouldn't listen to her. Suddenly the door opens and Ayato notes that she actually took a bath. Yui screams in fright before gaping at him. Then she reminds him angrily how many times she told him not to enter the bathroom.

Ayato apologizes with a grin and tells her that he didn't notice her in here. She calls him a liar and points out that he could hear her. He tells her to shut up and then asks her why she isn't naked. How boring. She glares at him as she answers that she already finished her bath, although she is still in the middle of changing. But then she remembers to ask him why he suddenly came in here.

He snaps at her to shut up and that it's her fault for being in here when he decides that he wants to take a bath. She retorts that it's first come, first served. He grumbles about how annoying that is and then smirks as gets the idea to just enter the bath together. Yui blushes as she tells him to stop because she just came out of the bath.

Ayato smiles slowly**(We've becomed used to seeing each other's bodies, haven't we?).** Yui blurts out that she hasn't yet! He chuckles as he recalls that she usually has her eyes closed and cries, huh. (|||❛︵❛.). She gapes at him but then Ayato tells her to look over at him. She refuses to look even though he asked, which makes him chuckle before telling her not to avert her eyes. It's not like he's completely nude.

She tries to protest and so he muses on how she won't be embarrassed if she can only see his face then, right? She's embarrassed by the other meanings staring at him would have. Then he informs her that he'll wash her body today. Yui's eyes widen before she refuses him politely, but he tells her not to be shy. It's his thanks for her always giving him blood. She should accept it gratefully.

Inwardly Yui snaps out about how she knows he's only thinking of his own amusement. He grabs her though and forces her to sit down obediently. She protests that it's fine, but he snaps out that he's doing this out of his good will and so she should just accept it quietly. She shuts her eyes tight at how embarrassing this, but she's surprised when nothing happens. She thought he was going to bully her like usual, but is he actually washing her normally?

She winces in pain though and he draws back in surprise before pointing out that he wasn't using any strength at all. Yui apologizes but explains that she has a few wounds. He repeats her words in confusion before recalling that he bit her a while ago. He smirks as he asks if he didn't drink the wound dry yet and starts to suck at it again.

He notes that the soap stings, right? In that case he'll lick her clean. Yui feels strange at the mix between tickling yet painful sensation. He laughs as he asks her if she's feeling pleasure. Yui blushes and tries to deny it, but he just murmurs**(I wonder)** and she hurriedly tells him that he's done enough and starts to struggle. He growls and tells her to stop it.

Then he whispers in her ear**(I'll make every inch of your body clean)**. And in the end, he washed her entire body. He warns her that he's going to turn the water on and she nods weakly. She feels extra tired. In the end, it seems like he really did do it out of his own good will and she should thank him. Just as she's about to thank him he says**(Now then…).**

Yui flinches when bubbles fall into her eyes and she clenches her eyes shut. Ayato chuckles as he notes that she can't open her eyes now because they sting, right? She tries to ask him what he's doing and he replies**(Hehe, it's not bad to have some blindfold play once in a while, right?)**. She asks him what he's saying, but he just informs her that she'll have to endure this until he finishes washing her.

He kisses her and she yells at him to stop it and actually kicks out at him. Ayato dodges it and grabs her leg in retaliation which makes her yelp. Then he murmurs**(Heh, opening your legs on your own.. how bold of you)**. She turns bright red before asking him to let her go. But Ayato just tells her**(To the extent where you lose your sight, the other senses become more sensitive, aren't they?).**

Ayato whispers in her ear**(Like this)** and she flinches, which makes him laugh before he asks her how that felt. Then he starts to kiss her skin and she tries to protest, but he laughs at how she actually likes it. She calls for him to wait but he whispers lowly in her ear**(I can't wait).**

Inwardly Yui growls at how from now on she won't believe in any kindness Ayato offers.


	32. Chapter 32 Ecstasy 06

***** ECSTASY NO.06 *****

Yui is in the dining room and she thanks God for the meal when she finishes. Inwardly she's happy about how successful it was, if she says so herself. Ayato appears soon and asks her if she's done her meal. She nods happily and he takes a sniff before commenting on the nice smell. What did she eat? Yui replies that she ate an excellent liver, some spinach, and boiled seaweed in soy sauce.

He huffs at that easy to understand menu. She retorts that she needs to take her iron or else she'll become anemic again. Ayato replies that it's thanks to him, isn't it. She agrees that it's his fault. He laughs**(Hehe, in other words…)** and then pins her down before going to kiss her. She stops him before he can by saying it's not allowed though. He frowns and asks her why not.

She's blushing as she thinks in her mind that she just finished hastily replies that it's nothing and anyway they can't kiss right now! He growls at how she refuses him every night even though she likes it. She repeats his words with a stutter and he smirks slowly**(A kiss. You like them, don't you?)**. She shuts her eyes and thinks about how that's not the point.

Anyway, Yui informs him that she has to clean up the tableware and runs off. Ayato stares after her silently. Yui smiles as she manages to clean up the tableware from start to finish and now she can rest. She wonders if Ayato came here because he was hungry. He greets her by saying that she finally came back and her eyes widen when she realizes he's still here. He informs her that his business hasn't ended yet.

Yui frowns as she asks if he came here for blood and he confirms it before grabbing her. She closes her eyes and remains silent as he strips her and so Ayato comments on how lately she hasn't been resisting. She explains that it's not like she'll die from getting her blood sucked. He raises an eyebrow and points out that if he drinks too much then she will die. She replies that he's always aware of that limit, right? She knows that.

He smirks dangerously and asks her if she believes in that so easily. In her mind she also adds that she doesn't want it if Ayato drinks from other girls and dies from insufficient nutrition. He notices her looking at him and asks**(Ah? What is it, looking at my face like that. Have you finally been charmed by my face?)**. She blushes and denies it hotly.

Ayato shrugs and then comments on how he finds it a little boring that he won't be able to see the expressions she makes when she hates it. But**(Lately your face, strained with pleasure, isn't bad either).** Then he tells her to stay still and bites down on her. She stays silent until she realizes that he's drinking more than he usually does. She finally says his name in warning.

He's laughing as he releases her and Yui feels her head start to spin. Ayato apologizes lightly about how he made a mistake with the amount. She mumbles his name but inwardly yells at how he did that on purpose! He just tells her to go along with him like this. She wants to ask him where he's taking her but she can't because her consciousness is growing dim. Ayato tells her to relax because he'll hold her firmly.

The last thing she hears is him chuckling. The next time she opens her eyes she finds herself in the torture room. Why is such a place here? Ayato comments on how his arms have gotten tired. Her eyes widen as he tells her that he's dropping her. She panics when she realizes he's dropping her into a torture chair! The place to sit on is covered in needles! She clings onto him and begs him to stop.

Ayato just smirks and asks**(What? You don't want to be parted from me?).** She tries to point out that if she's dropped from here then… He finishes by saying that it does look like it'll hurt. She tries to ask him why he's doing this and he tells her that if she doesn't want to be dropped then she needs to kiss him. She stares at him with wide eyes

But he points out**(Once in a while is fine, isn't it? When you refused me a while ago, I was hurt you know~)**. He tells her to take responsibility. She tries to protest and he threatens her with**(.. If you won't do it then..)** and he nearly drops her which makes her scream, but he catches her in time. Ayato laughs and then points out that if she doesn't want that to happen then it's simple.

She looks at him with a blush because it's embarrassing but… Ayato chuckles**(Heh, your face is bright red.. Any time is fine. Come on)**. She pecks him quickly and asks if that is fine. He sighs and calls her an idiot though before asking if that could even be counted as a kiss. Then he tells her**(The usual ones we usually have.. aren't like this, right?).**

Yui winces at that because she thought about it, but couldn't say it. Ayato starts to become impatient and asks her to hurry up. He nearly drops her again and she screams before he stops her from falling. She finally gathers up her courage and kisses him deeply. Ayato chuckles against her lips and she wonderes if this is good enough. When they break away Ayato comments on how she really is bad at kissing.

It's irritating. She blushes when he takes control of the kiss to deepen it. Ayato laughs before pointing out how if a kiss isn't like this then it wouldn't feel good. But he'll give her a break from being dropped right here. Yui is relieved but she thinks about how Ayato is this mad just from being treated a little coldly. Does he really care about her that much? She berates herself for thinking too well of her own circumstances.


	33. Chapter 33 Ecstasy 07

***** ECSTASY NO.07 *****

Yui is walking on the school route and thinking about how she's become used to the life of a night school student. But she's still a bit afraid of returning home in the middle of the night. Putting aside monsters, she doesn't have the strength to win against perverts. Usually she's with Ayato, but once in a while like today he unexpectedly goes off somewhere. She shuts her eyes at how somehow she's become scared. She should hurry home!

But she hears footsteps and she looks to find a mysterious man, Richter, staring at her. She doesn't know him… right? She doesn't feel like he's a pervert either. He mumbles something and she blinks in confusion. He walks closer to her and she hesitantly opens her mouth to address him only for him to grab her while shouting out Cordelia's name. Yui panics and asks him to release her.

She's shocked at the strength of his grasp. It's as if he weren't human! Could it be…!? Richter starts to breathe heavily. His breathing becomes harsh and Yui starts to struggle violently while yelling at him to stop. Could he be a vampire?! Richter asks her in a painful voice**(… Are you trying to run away from me again, Cordelia…?)**. Yui's heart pulses and it starts to pound weirdly.

Richter's eyes narrow as he realizes what is happening and he tells her to come with him. He murmurs**(I… your blood..)**. Yui's eyes widen but suddenly Ayato appears beside them and asks Richter angrily what he's trying to do. Richter releases Yui and she gasps out Ayato's name in joy. Meanwhile Ayato sneers and talks about how he thought he didn't see Richter around lately, but what is he trying to do meddling with his prey?

Yui is surprised that they know each other. Richter narrows his eyes**("My prey"? You're wrong).** Ayato blinks in confusion and then Richter turns to Yui before murmuring Cordelia's name. He tries to touch her which makes Yui cringe and Ayato knocks his hand away, snarling at him not to touch her. Then he asks Richter if he isn't making a mistake. Yui isn't Cordelia.

No matter where you look they are nothing alike. Ayato sneers and asks if Richter's eyes have weakened in his age. Richter just ignores him and tells Yui**(Just for today.. hearing that beat is more than enough).** Yui's eyes widen when she notices him pointing to her chest. And he adds lowly**(But.. that heart.. that blood.. is mine).**

She yelps when he suddenly pulls her to him and Ayato calls out her name in alarm. Ayato snarls at him and calls him a bastard, but Richter just laughs darkly before disappearing. Yui falls to the ground in surprise and Ayato growls at how he ran away. When Yui tries to ask him what just happened, Ayato averts his eyes and explains that he's just an old man.

When she repeats his words in conclusion he admits that the roughly the guy could be called their uncle. She gasps at that but Ayato has more important things to think about. He pulls her up and presses his lips to her skin and she stutters out his name. He asks her if anything happened to her and she blushes as she answers that she's fine. He didn't bite her because Ayato came. He nods but points out that she was touched though, right?

Yui admits that he did but she tries to shrug it off. However, Ayato asks her**(Where? Where did he touch you?)**. She replies that it was more of an embrace rather than touching anywhere. Ayato murmurs that everywhere Richter touched he'll sterilize and he starts to lick at her skin.

He starts to grumble**(Still that guy.. having the nerve to say your blood belonged to him.. this person's mine!).** Yui yelps in pain and hurriedly tells him that it hurts and he doesn't have to bite so strongly. He snaps out that it's punishment for her carelessness and negligence to make others want to drink her blood. She tries to protest but he just sucks harder which makes her cry out.

Ayato fangs cut into her skin strongly like an outburst of anger. In the pain and gradually in the distance of her awareness she remembered the voice and words of Ayato and the rest's uncle. Cordelia. Who was the person he mistook her for? It's not a name that she is familiar with. Why did he call her by that name? And why did her heart stir terribly?


	34. Chapter 34 Ecstasy 08

***** ECSTASY NO.08 *****

Yui is on the rooftop of the house and looking at the full moon. On this sort of day, Ayato is a bit different from usual. It could be said that he's less repressed. Suddenly Ayato appears in front of her with a cool greeting and she gasps out his name in surprise. He informs her that he was searching for her, but he can smell her scent even from far away so he knew immediately where she was.

When she repeats his words in confusion he explains that today is a full moon. And so their noses are more effective, maybe because they're wanting more blood than normal. Yui takes a step back in wariness and he smirks as he asks her why she's being so vigilant. He approaches her in a blink of the eye and grabs her, which makes her scream in fright. Ayato laughs and notes that she's afraid.

He asks her if the full moon version of him is scary. She hesitantly denies that he is but… He narrows his eyes suspiciously but chuckles. And then he comments on how lately she's become completely used to his fangs. He says**(You've gone past the pain and now it feels good, right? That's why…)**. Yui's eyes widen when she sees him bring out a knife.

Ayato informs her that he isn't going to use his fangs, he's going to hurt her with this today. She hesitantly asks if he's joking. He has to be, right?! But he just replies**(Hehe, that's nice. It's been a long time since I've seen that look… it makes me shiver)**. Yui starts to struggle and yell at him to stop. He tells her not to struggle. If she moves like that he might harm her needlessly. He laughs at that.

Her eyes widen at that but he reassures her that he'll make sure to limit himself. It's a waste afterall if her blood overflows. Yui shuts her eyes and freezes which makes Ayato praise her for staying still. She whimpers as she feels the knife edge slowly split her skin. It's a completely different feeling from fangs. A hot, sharp pain.

Ayato's voice lowers**(Hehe… Look, it's coming out. Such a bright red… that sweet smell… your blood.. Haa…)**. He starts to laugh loudly and asks her if it hurts. Then he adds**(That look is so nice. Your face strained with pain… is the highest temptation)** before licking at the blood. He groans at how sweet it is.

Then he comments on how it must be because he had sex with her, because her blood has become thicker. He's panting**(This feeling of fullness… is irresistible…! … Haa)**. Yui feels the strength in her body leaving her and when she collapses Ayato catches her with surprise. But then he smirks as he catches his breath beside her ear. When she murmurs his name in surprise he smiles gently and says her name while holding her.

Yui finds it unfair how, after doing such a horrible thing to her, he's embracing her with such gentleness. Suddenly the bell rings and she realizes that she has to return to class. She struggles to get up but Ayato easily pins her and tells her**(… Isn't it fine? Let's stay like this for a little longer).** She tries to protest but he confesses**(Right now… I don't want to let go).**

He also points out that her body must be in pain from lacking blood too and then he kisses her skin lightly. She murmurs his name again and thinks about how he's suddenly become sweet. She wonders if this is how it feels to be beloved. She raises a hand to his head but he doesn't say anything. His hair is a bit stiff but stroking it feels good. Suddenly he asks her snappishly why she's doing something a mother would.

She responds in confusion that she feels a bit motherly, maybe. And then asks if he used to have his hair stroked a lot. He answers that he has no memory of it because that woman was extremely crazy. He doesn't remember her doing anything motherly. Yui wonders what a crazy person would be like and then she asks him what happened to his mother. He is silent for a beat before replying that he doesn't know.

He thinks she's probably off seducing some random man. Yui is taken aback by this and wonders if she asked something she shouldn't have. But Ayato suddenly tells her that one good thing did happen though. When she asks him what, he answers her blood. She repeats his words in confusion and so he explains that his mother had the mixed blood of the vampire king. Yui is shocked to hear about a king.

But Ayato ignores her and continues to say that because of that the flavor of her blood had been the best. He tells her that the sound of the throbbing heart had changed and for a second he thought it stopped, but then it pulsed strongly and started beating irregularly. The blood that came out of that heart was terribly good.

Ayato confesses that the flavor of her blood resembles that of his mother's to the point where he can't tell the difference. He licks her blood again as he murmurs that it's the same flavor. He informs her that he thinks this is the reason why that old man, Richter, was mistaken. He sniffs her a little and tells her that she has the same scent too.

Yui puts the pieces together and points out that his mother's name was… Ayato finishes it and says the name Cordelia. When she heard the name, her heart stirred. The remembrance of that flavor and receiving the fangs of Ayato who had come seeking that blood again. She thinks about the same flavor of the vampire king's blood that the woman descended from. Why is she so interested…? She doesn't know.


	35. Chapter 35 Ecstasy 09

***** ECSTASY NO.09 *****

Yui is in the broadcasting room and wincing at how she was called on by a committee member who needed to rely on her. She's nervous about broadcasting within the school. She starts to look for the switch on the microphone only for Ayato to appear and tell her to stop. She gasps out his name in surprise and asks him why he's here. Ayato is breathing harshly and Yui notices it and wonders if he's starving.

When he pins her down she yelps at him to wait until the broadcast is finished. He snaps out that he can't wait and presses down on her harder but she struggles because she doesn't want to do it in this place. He admits that tonight he's feeling the thirst at a degree he's never felt before. Yui turns bright red while Ayato snarls lowly at how her clothes are in the way and so he tugs them off.

She protests with a blush as her clothes are stripped and Ayato rumbles out that if he bites here her blood will be fresh and full of life, right? Yui panics when she realizes he's targeting above her breast and close to her heart. He sinks his fangs in quickly and she winces silently all the while thinking about how he must have been quite thirsty. He gulps down her blood before noting with a chuckle that she's surprisingly quiet.

Yui quietly asks him if his impulse to suck blood has been settled. He replies that it has more or less. Yui informs him that she's going to broadcast to the school then and if he hasn't had enough he can have more later. He narrows his eyes at her but she ignores him to switch on the microphone. The switch is ok and the sound signal for the broadcast is… She manages to make the chime for the broadcast sound.

Ayato murmurs to himself that it's boring when she has such a lack of reaction. Yui's eyes widen when she feels him and Ayato chuckles lowly before telling her to continue her broadcast. She shuts her eyes as she realizes that she's already sounded a broadcast and so she has to do it. Yui informs the school that today is the once a month assembly of the clubs.

Ayato bites into her again and Yui bites her lip to muffle herself. She has to do this! She says next that after this the class representatives of every class must assemble in the council room. Because it's a school announcement she has to repeat it again but… Ayato sucks on her and asks her lowly if something is wrong. Yui hurriedly sounds the chime for school announcements and switches the microphone off.

He frowns and asks what she's doing because she isn't finished yet. She blurts out that if he does that then… He retorts that she should be able to endure this much. She replies that he's mistaken and when he raises an eyebrow she blushes as she grabs his clothes. Ayato's eyes widen before he smirks slowly and asks**(Heh, are you inviting me?… You can't endure it any longer?).**

Her mouth drops open in embarrassment as she denies it and he asks her lowly what she meant then. Yui wonders in her mind just what exactly was she doing. Ayato smirks softly and replies that it doesn't matter. In deference to that act of hers… Yui's eyes widen as he presses her down and murmurs**(Let's do it)**. He slants his mouth over hers and she's swept up in the feelings. He asks her if this was what she wanted.

Yui tries to speak out but he covers her mouth. She can't stop her blushing as his kiss is violent yet somewhere kind. She moans out his name and closes her eyes to the idea. More and more the kiss becomes deep, forceful, and demanding.

But… no matter how much their lips press to one another, how much their bodies meet, probably, they will never have the sweet relation of being lovers. She knows that… Because their relationship is simply a predator and the prey that it needs. There is nothing more and nothing less. She knows that yet.. her chest hurts.


	36. Chapter 36 Ecstasy 10

***** ECSTASY NO.10 *****

Everyone is around the dinner table and Reiji refills Yui's tea. She thanks him with a stutter. Kanato notes how this is a strange sight as always. Laito asks him what is. Kanato replies flatly that this is. The way they're all gathered around the table makes him feel disgusted. Ayato agrees with a sneer. Laito points out that they can return to their own room then.

After all Subaru and Shu aren't participating. Laito replies in a chipper voice that he thought it'd be fun to spend tea time alone with bitch-chan. Ayato calls him an idiot and tells him that he doesn't believe Laito just wanted to to drink tea. Laito snickers**(Aa, so you came here to be a guard? Fufu, Ayato-kun, you really are a jealous person, huh).**

Ayato narrows his eyes and calls him an idiot. Kanato tells them sternly to take their fight somewhere else before the long-awaited dessert becomes dust. Ayato snarls and asks Kanato to repeat what he just said. Yui interrupts exasperatedly though and agrees with Kanato. Since everyone has gathered here at great pains they should all enjoy the food. For example like this waffle that Laito bought, which is slightly toasted with fresh cream squeezed on it.

Kanato smiles at how delicious it looks. Yui giggles and is glad before she asks Reiji if he'll eat it as well. He declines politely before telling her that he only offered them tea so that she wouldn't touch the tea set. If she touched it as she pleased and broke them then he'd be angered. Yui weakly promises to be careful. Laito smiles brightly and tells her to ignore Reiji and to sit down and eat.

She nods warily and sits down beside him only for Ayato ask her angrily why she's sitting beside Laito. Laito smirks and points out that he was the one who supplied the waffles and so it's an obvious right. He once again tries to point out how jealous Ayato is, but Ayato cuts him off and snaps out that he's not jealous. Kanato comments on how the taste isn't bad and then he advises Yui to ignore the two and eat because she never knows when it'll be gone.

Yui agrees with him since she went through great pains to toast the waffles and so she should eat them while they're warm. She says her graces and then takes a bit only to squeal at its deliciousness. Laito happily says**(Isn't it? It's because it was my choice)**. Ayato snaps out that he hasn't finished talking yet but he cuts himself off. Even Laito blinks in surprise and calls her name.

She looks back at them in confusion and then Laito grins as he tells her that she has cream on her cheek and then he licks it off. She turns bright red and Ayato snarls in anger and calls Laito a bastard. Yui inwardly flinches because Ayato saw that and he says her name quietly when he sees her looking at him. Laito pouts off to the side and asks her not to be so cold as to look away. Then he pants out that he's getting all fired up by that.

He shifts towards her and she backs away yelping out that she can wipe it off herself. Laito laughs at how embarrassed she is and calls her cute before licking her cheek again. She gasps only to scream in surprise when she's suddenly grabbed by Ayato. Laito backs away in surprise and Yui says Ayato's name questioningly. He asks her if she didn't see that chance and calls her an idiot.

Yui winces at that and so Ayato growls out that**(So that you won't make blunders… I'll be the one to eat you).** She blinks in surprise but he just tells her**(Look, open your mouth).** Her eyes widen when she blurts out that he has a knife. Ayato smiles slowly and replies that he dropped the fork. Reiji sighs in irritation and informs them that he doesn't care if they fight, but at least don't break things.

That fork wasn't retorts**(Shut up! You tableware otaku!).**Yui notices that the atmosphere around Ayato is charged. He directs his attention back to her and orders her to open her mouth. She hesitantly does it and he chuckles before praising her. She shuts her eyes before wincing suddenly at the edge of the knife cutting into her tongue. Ayato apologizes fakely and asks if she was hurt.

She shuts her mouth and closes her eyes in pain but Ayato orders her to show him where he makes a big show about noticing the blood coming from it. He tells her that he'll disinfect it and then he kisses her. She turns bright red in mortification because everyone is watching. Laito comments from the background**(Nfu. What a passionate kiss. Tears are falling).**

Kanato growls out that he isn't pleased. Ayato continues to smirk as he sucks on her tongue. Yui starts to get turned on and then he shoves her roughly onto the table to continue kissing her and more plates fall. Laito starts to pant**(… How unbearable. Just from watching I'm extremely aroused…).** He asks Ayato to include him once in a while too. He slips up beside them and Yui's eyes widen, but Ayato shoves him back.

Laito's eyes widen in shock and Ayato growls out**(Don't touch. This one's mine. If you raise a hand to her… I'll kill you)**. Laito lightly comments on how scary Ayato is being. Kanato smirks and tells Laito that it would be wise to stop. To get a portion of her blood, you'd have to be Ayato. Laito notes that it looks like it and he pouts at how boring that is.

Ayato's attachment is only in regards to her blood, right? She feels like lately it's been different. Ayato's obsession for her. Her feelings for Ayato. The connection of blood. The two of them do not have a sweet relationship like lovers. But… surely, they're connected deeper than that. If so… then this connection needs no name.


	37. Chapter 37 Ecstasy Epilogue

***** ECSTASY EPILOGUE *****

Both of them are in Yui's room and Ayato is sucking at her as he comments on how her blood is as sweet as usual. She has her eyes shut tight and Ayato asks in surprise if she's crying while continuing to kiss her. Then he asks her lowly if it feels that good to have her blood sucked. Her eyes fly open as she turns red and Ayato chuckles in delight at how red she's become again. She tries to defend herself.

But he just murmurs**(Those eyes of yours wet with heat… they're irresistible… Nn)**. He gives her a deep kiss before telling her that he wants to make her cry more. She moans out his name and then he pulls her clothes off which makes her eyes widen, but he just murmurs that the next place he's biting is here… her breast. He lays kisses on her and sucks at her, but she just shuts her eyes makes him say**(Make some noise… it feels good, right? Nn…).** She gasps in pleasure and he smirks around her. Yui winces suddenly when she feels his fangs gradually press lower into her. Then he murmurs**(After that… ah, right here)**. Yui notices that it's her heart and Ayato bites her there before sucking. He releases her to pant her name out beside here ear.

Yui complains gaspingly that it tickles. He just chuckles and comments on how he likes that look on her face as well. She sighs in exasperation but he notes that she seems to like stroking his hair. She replies that it's because he's spoiled. He huffs but admits that he doesn't dislike it. He suddenly turns his head to yawn widely and he tells her that he's become sleepy somehow. She reassures him that he can sleep.

He tells her quietly to continue stroking him like that until he falls asleep. She agrees softly. But just before he falls asleep a heart pulses and his eyes widen. When he sits straight up Yui asks him in surprise if something happened. Ayato just spits out**(This sound…)** and Yui blinks in confusion. Ayato suddenly presses his hands to her chest and Yui yelps in embarrassment but then she murmurs his name questioningly.

Suddenly there's another pulse and Ayato narrows his eyes while murmuring**(It can't be…)**. He stares at her silently while she looks back in confusion until a smirk appears as he says**(… I see, so that's how it is).** He starts to laugh louder and louder before he finally crows out**(I see… your… heart is… ****Hahahah! That person's…!).**

Saying that, the eyes that looked at her, mixed with love and hatred, were full of madness. She tried to listen to the beats of her heart. A pulse. For an instant it seemed like it stopped, but then after that silence it starts to throb violently. Since when did that sound become the same as the sound of Ayato's mother? Such an impossibility, yet once she noticed the fact, she couldn't hide the confusion.


	38. Chapter 38 Ending No 01

***** ENDING NO.01 *****

Yui is still in her room and AYato, who had left, hasn't returned. Where did he go off to? Her heart pulses and Yui wonders just when did this pulsing… Isn't she a normal human? Suddenly she hears footsteps and she calls out Ayato's name. But Richter appears and Yui gasps quietly. She was wrong it is Ayato and the rest's uncle. He stares at her silently and starts to approach her which makes her hesitantly open her mouth.

But then he suddenly tells her that he's been waiting for this time for so long. Yui stares at him in confusion and then he suddenly calls out Cordelia's name. She ignores the pulsing of her heart to reply that he's mistaken and she's not Cordelia. He grabs her though and answers that he knows she's not Cordelia. But that heart of hers belongs to Cordelia. Yui's heart pulses again and she asks stutteringly why that is.

Richter answers that he embedded Cordelia's heart into Yui. It is not possible for him to be mistaken. Yui gasps in shock. He explains that the power was too much for a young vessel. That power was suppressed until it awakened when she grew older and consorted with the darkness. Her eyes widen and Richter yells out that it is time to awaken, Cordelia! He rips her shirt and she screams in fright.

Suddenly they're interrupted by Ayato commenting on how Richter is a persistent old man. Richter snarls as he notes that it's Ayato, the family slayer. Yui's eyes widen at that accusation. Ayato informs him that he thought Richter would appear when he thought Yui was alone. She calls out Ayato's name in relief and he orders her to come to him. She has difficulties throwing off the arm that is gripping her with strength though.

Ayato sighs at how it can't be helped and with a crack and Yui is shocked to find that at some point she was in Ayato's arms. Richter gasps out that it's impossible to instantly move with another body. Ayato sneers and asks him if he still doesn't understand. It's the result of the heart he transplanted. He informs Richter than her blood is swirling around in his body. And then he drops his head to suck on her neck.

Yui flinches and then asks if what Richter said was true then. Ayato calmly replies that it seems like it. She points out in confusion that Ayato's mother is still alive though, isn't she? Ayato corrects her softly**(… She's dead. –I killed her)**. Her mouth drops open and his lips curl into a smirk as he muses on how he didn't realize there was someone who extracted and implanted her heart though.

Richter curls his lip. Ayato asks if it was because of his obsession towards that bitch or was it her complex to be the leader of vampires. He shrugs though since he doesn't care which one it was. Ayato suddenly calls Yui's name and when she looks at him he bites down on her. She gasps in pain since he sunk his fangs into her heart.

He growls out**(This person… belongs to me. This blood, this heart, this body… her feelings, everything…)**. Then he groans at how amazing it is. He's overflowing like he never has before. Richter snarls in fury but Ayato comments calmly on how Richter's obsession is dangerous. And so that he won't raise a hand ever again to Yui… he'll kill him.

Richter narrows his eyes while Ayato smirks**(Relax. I'll grant one of your dearest wishes).** He will drag his father off from his throne and kill him. Then he'll become the leader of the vampires by using Yui's blood. Richter asks if he's saying he's going to acquire the bride of sacrifice with those hands. Ayato informs him that he's made his decision. The irony can't be helped that he's granting that bitch's wish.

Yui whispers Ayato's name in her mind, but Ayato murmurs that her awakening is soon. Because of his hands she fell into darkness. Yui is wondering what he means by that. Meanwhile Richter sneers before addressing Yui and asking her to let him steal her from Ayato's side. They are going to fight to see who will be the one to awaken her at last. Ayato grins ferally and tells him as he wishes. Yui screams out Ayato's name.

Time skip! They're in the gardens and Yui asks Ayato if it really is alright if they don't go to the hall. Ayato replies that it's fine since he dislikes painfully stiff things. She knows that but won't everyone become angry for having to wait? Ayato affectionately calls her an idiot before pointing out that there is no one who exists now who will speak up against him. Because he's the strongest vampire.

And it's all thanks to her. He drops a kiss on her. Yui's heart pulses and she notes that Ayato's head is close enough to her chest to hear the pulsing of her heart. Then he suddenly whispers**(Yui, what you always do, do it)**. When she looks confused he explains**(Stroking my hair).** She nods and then quietly sifts her hand through his hair. He remains silent until she speaks his name.

When he makes a noise she asks him if he can hear the pulsing of her heart. He answers easily that he can. She asks if he doesn't dislike that. Ayato looks at her in confusion and she explains that it's the same sound as his mother's. Didn't he dislike it to the point of killing her? Ayato answers that, in truth, when he realized it he had thought about killing her. Yui's eyes widen and Ayato continues on.

He tells her that he didn't want to allow even one part of that woman to live. But he was mistaken about her and that woman. Her body and her heart… and her soul are different. He feels like he has to thank her and Richter for this current present. Thanks to the fact that she has that heart she can stay by his side as his sacrifice forever. Yui repeats those words in shock and Ayato replies that a vampire's bride is just that.

The wedding bell rings and Yui gasps while Ayato laughs at how the wedding without the leading actors is starting. She sighs in exasperation and informs him that she was longing for a wedding too. Ayato asks her if it isn't fine to just spend time alone together here. She thinks that there's a bit of a difference though. But Ayato tells her to give him her left hand. When she looks at him in confusion he orders her not to dawdle.

She finally extends it and he grabs it before stating**(From today onwards you are my… the vampire leader's bride. You will give blood only to me for your whole life… *kisses*).** He kisses her to seal the bond. Yui blinks in surprise and Ayato asks her what her answer is. She hurriedly replies that she'll swear.

He chuckles**(Hehe, good. In that case… I'll make a mark of our vow… Nn…).** Yui's eyes widen when he wraps his mouth around her ring finger. She yelps in pain and Ayato chuckles before explaining that it's a replacement for a ring. She realizes that around her ring finger is a painful sign.

Ayato tells her**(Once it disappears, I'll do it again. Countless of times… so that it'll never disappear for an eternity)**. Then he points out that it's a fitting marriage ring for them who are connected by blood. She murmurs his name and he shifts to hover above her before commenting on how nice she is. She blinks in confusion and he explains that the bride is a beautiful thing.

She's shocked by him saying this and then he confesses that he doesn't want anyone else to see her before kissing her deeply. Inbetween kisses she asks if that is why.. for that sake.. He tells her that like this, trapped in his arms, no one else's eyes will be able to touch her. She gasps out that he doesn't need to go that far because she belongs only to him. He laughingly says**(As if I can believe those words).**

Yui tells him to embrace her in that case then. He blinks but does as she wants and asks her if it's like this. She tells him to hold her stronger. He tightens his grip and she murmurs for him to be even more forceful, to the point of pain. He presses her to him painfully and she winces. He finally asks what she's trying to do and she replies that the feeling of this weight and this pain is her happiness.

Because she can feel him throughout her whole body. She informs him that if she can't feel him then she can't live. He murmurs her name lowly and she's embarrassed but these are her feelings. Ayato chuckles**(What kind of cute things are you saying? Hehe, when you say that kind of thing… I can't help but want to drive you senseless).**

He admits**(You're the only one who can send my senses flying. Prepare yourself?).** He kisses her forcefully and then orders her to look him in the eyes. She obeys weakly and is flustered by how they're staring straight at each other. But he tells her**(–Don't avert your eyes. Look at me forever).** She tries to say his name but he silences her with a kiss.

Then he tells her not to blink. She points out that it's impossible. But he asks her**(Who is the person in front of your eyes?)**. She answers him. And he replies**(Yes. You're my… You belong to this Ayato-sama).** She nods softly and then yelps when he starts to remove her clothing. He informs her that this is the bridal night and they're going to do something better than marriage.

He murmurs**(All day long… No, to the point of breaking… alwayas… nn)**. She responds to his kiss before he adds**(And then… after letting you taste the full pleasure, after that is…)**. He kisses her deeply and then says**(I'll bite you and bite you… and then drink your blood to the point of exhaustion).**

Ayato tells her**(It's the pain that you wish for, right?)**. She flinches at that and he whispers lowly**(Won't you feel me through your whole body, Yui?).**


	39. Chapter 39 Ending No 02

***** ENDING NO.02 *****

Starts from Ecstasy No.07! Yui is returning home alone at night and meets Richter who tries to kidnap her. Ayato interrupts, scares Richter off, and asks her if he touched her. She tells him that actually.. He snarls**(He touched you!?)** and she answers that he touched her neck. He asks her if she was bitten and then curses at her negligence. She tells him that Richter seemed to have bitten her.

Ayato repeats her words in confusion and then asks her if that means she wasn't bitten then. Yui nods seriously and tells him that it only seemed like he bit her. He narrows his eyes and asks her angrily if she's messing with him. She points out that he was the one who was mistaken. He shouts at her not to screw around. And Yui wonders worriedly if she pushed the joke too far. The rest follows the normal scenario.

Ecstasy No.08! Yui is looking at the full moon on the school rooftop. Ayato tells her about how the vampire thirst is greater on these days. She walks closer to him and he raises an eyebrow before asking if she's going to give him her blood. She points out that his objective for searching her out was that, wasn't it? In her mind she thinks about how she should be afraid so why is she offering herself…?

He shrugs nonchalantly but then orders her to come closer. She remains silent and emotionless and he laughs at how she's completely composed. And then he informs her that today they're going to do something a bit different. The rest is the same.

Ecstasy No.09! Yui has to make the school announcements. Ayato interrupts to drink her blood but he's bored by her lack of reaction and so he sucks on her blood while she's making the announcements. She glares at him and forces herself to endure his attack so that she can repeat the announcement. She finally finishes it and hurriedly switches off the microphone. She hopes she didn't sound weird.

Ayato calmly compliments her for enduring it. She growls out his name in exasperation. But he just chuckles before telling her that he'll give her a reward. When she blinks in confusion he starts to kiss her. Everything else is the same.

Ecstasy No.10! Everyone is at the dining table apart from Shuu and Subaru. They're eating Laito's waffles and Yui gets cream on her cheek. Laito licks it off and she looks at him in shock. He pants out that if she looks at him with those eyes… it'll be a problem. He won't be able to restrain himself. He asks her if she's always seducing Ayato like that. Yui wonders what she is anticipating.

The person in front of her isn't Ayato. But it's as if her body is paralysed and she can't look away. Laito murmurs his nickname for her and her eyes widen but then Ayato interrupts. Everything is the same as the normal scene.

End of Ecstasy epilogue! Yui wonders where Ayato went. The look on Ayato's face when he left wasn't normal. Her heart pulses and she realizes that she has a bad premonition. Suddenly someone appears in the room and yelps out Ayato's name questioningly. He greets her calmly and she blinks in surprise when she sees that he's also carrying Richter. Her eyes widen in shock when Ayato silently drops him.

There's a massive amount of blood! She asks him worriedly if Richter is injured because they'll need to treat it! Ayato smirks as he tells her that it isn't necessary. When she looks at him in confusion he calmly replies that Richter is already dead. She gasps and Ayato informs her that he heard everything from this rotten bastard. She repeats his words in confusion and he answers**(The secret of your heart).**

As her heart pulses he tells her that her heart is that bitch's heart. Yui grasps his train of thought and asks if he means his mother. He nods easily and she asks him what he means. Isn't his mother alive? Ayato narrows his eyes in amusement and asks if she's talking about the time he said his mother was off seducing random men. That was obviously a lie. He informs her coldly that he couldn't have let that disgusting person live.

She stares at him questioningly until he states clearly that he killed her a long time ago. She gasps in horror but Ayato informs her that this rotten bastard extracted the heart from that dead body and transplanted it into her. He gives Richter's body a good kick while Yui weakly gasps. Ayato shrugs and explains that Richter was infatuated with that bitch. At any rate, Yui's heart has the blood of the vampire king like that woman.

Yui shouts out that it's a lie! He replies that there's no use in telling her a lie. She realizes with shock that she's not a normal human then… But the entire time that her father raised her, she didn't hear once about having a heart transplant. Ayato chuckles before pointing out that she has the blood no human could have. Suddenly Laito can be heard snickering as he talks about how he finally understands everything.

Kanato comments on how he can't believe that mother's heart is in a place like this. Yui's eyes widen and Ayato growls lowly when his two brothers appear. Kanato tells them that he thought it was strange. The smell of Yui's blood lately. Just a little smell and it was sweet to the point of madness. It was really hard for him to control himself. Laito agrees about how it was torture to be in the same house.

He pants out that if he drinks this blood then he'd surely be full and just thinking about it makes him aroused. Kanato giggles. And then the two of them appear in front of her which makes her gasp. Kanato points out dangerously that if the blood that spills out of her is mother's blood than they have a right to taste it too, right? Laito pouts at how unfair Kanato was, because he wanted to be the one to say that. He licks Yui.

She flinches away from them and then Ayato says lowly**(… Release her)**. Laito repeats his words in amusement and then tells him that it isn't nice to monopolize her. Ayato is deadly calm as he replies**(I'm not hogging her at all, she's mine. Don't touch her whenever you want)**. Kanato asks him lowly who decided that sort of thing.

Ayato replies flatly**(Obviously me. If you don't release her… I'll kill you)**. He smiles ferally at that and the wind picks up around him. Yui's eyes widen as she looks towards Ayato and Laito narrows his eyes as he notes that Ayato's eyes are serious. Ayato retorts that it's obvious. Then he points out that even if they all collect together, the possibility of them beating him is zero.

Because her blood is swirling in his body. Ayato orders Yui to come to him and she says his name in surprise. But Kanato snarls out that he won't hand her over that easily. He grabs her arm and Yui yelps before telling him to let her go. Laito smiles and answers that they can't let her go since she's the finest meal; the sacrifical bride. Ayato shakes his head at how they still don't understand.

And then he snarls at them not to touch her! Laito and Kanato gasp before they're thrown away and Yui's eyes widen at how Ayato blew both of them away. Ayato laughs in glee at how amazing it is and this power that is above everything. He calls out Yui's name and she runs to cling onto him. He saved her, right? He asks her gently if she was bitten and she reassures him that she's fine.

Then Ayato replies**(In that case… give more to me. That blood.. that power.. MORE!).** Yui's eyes widen and then he rips her shirt which makes her scream. He sinks his fangs into her and she yelps in pain before pleading with him to stop. His fangs are stabbing into her deeply as if trying to reach her heart. Ayato gulps down her blood and groans at how bad this is because he can't stop.

Yui whimpers out that he really needs to. It's as if he were trying to drink all the blood in her body. She groans in pain while Ayato pants harshly. She collapses onto the floor while Ayato cackles at how he can feel the power swelling throughout his body. She gasps out his name weakly and he apologizes for sucking too much blood. But she can relax because it isn't enough to kill her.

He whispers into her ear to sleep just like that. He'll tidy everything up. In her mind she repeats his words in confusion, but Ayato orders her to be a good girl and wait for him. He leaves after dropping a kiss on her. And Yui's consciousness fades with his name in her mind. The next time she wakes up she finds herself in his room. She blinks around in confusion because she had been in her own room a while ago.

She tries to get up when she recalls what Ayato said, but she collapses immediately. She can't move her body. It looks like she's completely anemic. It doesn't seem like Ayato is in his room. She whispers out his name and shuts her eyes at how useless that is. It'll never reach him. She weakly says his name and then suddenly Ayato asks her if she called. Her eyes fly open and she gasps out his name.

His eyes crinkle in amusement as he notes that she's crying. Was she lonely from him not being there? She tries to deny it but her voice trails off when she notices that his entire body is covered with blood. She asks him frantically if he's injured. What should she do? With her body like this she can't give him treatment. He laughs brightly and informs her that she's mistaken.

When she looks at him in confusion he explains that not one drop of his blood was spilled. All of this is the spurt of blood from his victims. He laughs darkly and she asks him hesitantly what he means. He tells her**(Didn't I say? I cleaned everything up. I killed them).** Yui's eyes widen in horror as she asks who he means.

Ayato answers calmly that it's obvious. Everyone. He killed everyone who could succeed the line, including his father. Even the ones living in this house. Not one is left. Yui shuts her eyes but Ayato continues to talk about how with this he's the strongest vampire. But that's not sufficient. With her blood he can exceed everything and become the king. He smirks as he tells her that he will stand at the top of the underworld.

He laughs gleefully and asks her if that isn't the best. Yui's mind is in shock over how Kanato, Laito, Shu, Reiji, Subaru, and everyone is dead. She asks him why he would do such a thing. But Ayato frowns and tells her not to cry. He tells her**(I know that you're happy but when you cry… I can't control myself from that excited blood)**. He kisses her lightly on the lips.

He points out that if he drinks any more from her right now she might die. She flinches but Ayato informs her that with this there is no one who will aim for her blood. He tells her**(You should offer up blood only to me).**

**(Whenever I wish it, you will give me blood. Whenever I wish it… you will hold me)**. He laughs and points out that it's simple way to live a happy life. He presses another kiss to her. Yui remains silent due to shock but Ayato continues to kiss her deeply and moans out her name. Ayato's hands are wet with blood and the feeling is bad. She whispers at him not to touch her.

He releases her and asks her why should he. She thinks about how he came back from killing his family as if it were nothing. He frowns and notes how she really isn't honest. He points out**(You also like me, right? What is there to be unhappy about?)**. Yui's eyes widen but he whispers lowly**(I also love you. Nn..) **before kissing her.

Yui responds weakly and thinks about how she's been waiting for these words forever and yet they resound as if they were cursed words. Something is wrong. This isn't Ayato. She calls out his name and he releases her lips to ask her what she wants. She pants out that the Ayato that she loves is… but suddenly there are hands at her throat. It's painful! He tells her calmly that from now on she mustn't speak any words of rejection.

Ayato drawls out that he's disgusted when she hides it out of embarrassment and he might kill her accidentally. He tightens his grip and then kisses her while she screams in her mind at the pain. She starts to struggle as she claws for air. He chuckles darkly and calls her obstinate.

Then he whispers softly in her ear**(That's fine. Until you become honest… I'll torture and torment this body… and drive you mad).** And then he adds**(To the point where your heart breaks).** Yui gasps out a no but he silences her with a kiss. She screams as he strips her clothing off but he laughs loudly before covering her mouth with his.

In the darkness he calls her name and tells her to open her eyes. She wakes up in his room. Ayato laughs at how she fell asleep like that and then chuckles at her appearance. She has no response. He notes that she looks cold and he'll warm her up. He pins her down and chides her to be careful. If her body's health collapses then the flavor of her blood turns bad. Yui manages to say Ayato's name and he raises an eyebrow.

She woodenly says that she loves him. His eyes widen but she repeats it emotionlessly. A soft laugh escapes him and he murmurs**(Hehe, that's right. That's good)**. He whispers in her ear**(Stay in my arms and look only at me)**. She brokenly repeats the same phrase and he says**(You are eternally my… my only toy)**.


	40. Chapter 40 Ending No 03

***** ENDING NO.03 *****

Starts from Maniac No.07! Yui goes to the library and sees Ayato sucking on the blood of a random classmate. Ayato finds it amusing that she's jealous and when Yui denies it he comments on how he'll have to find someone else to give him blood then. Yui retorts that she doesn't care. When he narrows his eyes she points out that he can do what he wants, that is if he can endure the terrible blood.

A smirk appears on his face as he notes how she actually said that. Yui smirks herself as she points out that in reality, he can't help but want to drink her blood to get rid of the bad taste, right? Ayato comments on how he's never heard her so cheeky before. But he narrows his eyes and smirks as he points out that she hasn't denied her jealousy though. He chuckles and asks why and if she'll let him cleanse his mouth.

She tells him calmly that she can and strips off her ribbon. He raises an eyebrow and notes how bold she is. He doesn't dislike that though. She flinches inwardly at how her embarrassment is surfacing after she said those things. Everything else follows the normal route.

Maniac No.08! Yui finds Kanato outside her room and when he goes inside he tries to knock her out and drink her blood. Ayato saves her but then starts to strangle her out of anger. Yui struggles because she's angry at how painful it is. He snarls at her audacity to struggle at a time like this. He tightens his grip and she chokes in surprise. And then finds out strangely that her impulse to push up against him is… what?

Even though she's struggling.. her… Ayato chuckles and notes that she can't speak, can she? He tells her to relax though because right now they don't need any words. Everything else follows the normal route.

Maniac No.09! Yui is in the rose garden after suffering an extreme bout of anemia. Ayato finds her and presses his lips to her neck. But she shoves him away while yelling at him to stop. She snaps out that if he drinks any more from her right now she'll die! If that happens then he'll be troubled, right? If he wants to use her blood then he has to know the amount he can drink without killing her.

Ayato calls her an idiot and asks her what she's getting all angry about because she's mistaken something. She wonders if she is getting angry over nothing, but he was doing as he pleased with his mouth. He informs her that he wasn't intending to bite her. She asks him what he was doing then. Everything follows as normal.

Maniac No.10! Yui finishes up in the bathroom and tries to leave but Ayato appears and pours honey on her. He starts to lick her all over and Yui can't stop herself from tasting some too. Ayato blinks in surprise and asks her what she's doing. She replies that if she licks herself then Ayato won't need to lick her. Her eyes widen as she realizes that the sweetness is delicious. She reminds herself sternly though that this isn't the place to say that!

Ayato grins boyishly and asks her if she isn't being an idiot. He tells her that if she does that then he'll do this! He kisses her which makes her blush and then he points out that her lips are smeared with honey. He groans out about how sweet it is. Yui shuts her eyes at his advances. Everything else is the same as the normal route.

Starts from the end of Ecstasy epilogue! Yui is shocked about this sound and asks what this means. Her heart is… the heart of a normal human, isn't it? Ayato narrows his eyes and tells her that her heart is the heart of that woman. Yui asks why that is because she… Ayato cuts her off and replies that he can understand everything now that he thinks about it. The potency of her blood and the flavor of her blood…

It's idiotic how he didn't notice up until now. He admits that he'd like to ask why but that doesn't matter anymore. When she looks at him in confusion he explains that clearly her heart hold the same power as the blood of a vampire king that the bitch's blood had. Ayato pins her down and she yelps out his name in surprise. But Ayato bites her strongly and starts to drink without restrain.

Yui gasps out that if he drinks any more than this… If he continues to drink like this then she'll die! She shoves him off of her and Ayato blinks in surprise while she pants harshly. She tries to run away but just collapses and he asks her in amusement what she's trying to do. He notes that she's crawling on the floor and asks if she's trying to imitate a bug. He laughs sharply while Yui pants with strain.

It's useless. Her body has no strength. Ayato asks her if she would like him to imitate a demon then. He tells her that it's a shame but her body can no longer do foolish things like run or stand up. Moreover he no longer has the patience to play such games with her. He tells her softly**(I want your blood so badly my entire body is trembling, you know? Hehe, it's a complete addiction).**

He growls out lowly that her blood is dangerous. As he pins her down Yui gasps weakly at him to release her. But Ayato just asks with a smirk where is it the easiest for him to drink from? She protests but he laughs and asks her if she's resisting, because he can't feel it at all. He informs her that it's boring and she should struggle more frantically. He tells her madly that the bitch struggled even in the madness of death.

Ayato laughs though and admits that it was a useless struggle anyway. Yui pants out that she isn't his mother. But Ayato ignores her and asks if she knows that below the collarbone… right around here is where fresh blood flows. Yui realizes that it's hopeless because her voice can no longer reach him. In her mind she calls out his name, but he bites down and comments on how his fangs, after stabbing into this place, are shaking with her heartbeats.

It's a sound that he hates a lot! Yui screams as he tightens his grip on her and her chest hurts as if her heart was being gripped. Has this sound driven Ayato mad? He continues to suck at her blood and Yui's vision starts to turn white. Her consciousness is… she starts to struggle wildly and Ayato asks in amusement if this is her last attempt at resistance. He asks if she's trying to part from him and as if he'd let her!

He pins her down and reminds her that she belongs to him. And then he sinks his fangs into her again. He snarls in anger though and asks to himself where more blood is flowing. Yui is breathing weakly and Ayato's eyes narrow in thought as he realizes where. He draws out a knife and talks about how if he stabs and tears at her heart then more blood will come out.

Yui's eyes widen in horror and he comments on how if he does that then she won't go anywhere anymore. Besides, he'll be able to silence that sound which hurts his ears. He sneers and informs her that whenever he was with her and heard this noise it was torture. He's going to stop it now. Yui shuts her eyes in fear and Ayato laughs crazily while asking if she's not going to struggle anymore.

She opens her mouth to gasp out that if this sound is driving Ayato mad then… stop it. She wants him to return to the Ayato that he used to be. He snarls at her to shut up and stabs the knife into her heart. He pants harshly into the silence. Then he grins widely**(Hehe, hahaha… Look, it can't be heard. I stopped it, you see? Yui).**

He adds**(With this, even when I'm with you, I won't remember that person).** Then he notices that the blood is overflowing and he starts to drink it. He whispers quietly**(Yui… with this you are… forever mine)**.

Dear God. I know that this is a sinful wish but… Please somehow… Somehow undo the curse of his mother and let his heart become calm. Return him to the way he was every day, spoiled like a child and mischief-loving, and let him live. I give to you my life. Please God.


	41. Chapter 41 Heaven Prologue

***** HEAVEN PROLOGUE *****

Ayato wakes up and notes that the sun hasn't fully set yet. In that case he'll sleep some more. Yui starts to shift a little and Ayato looks down at her with interest, but when she continues sleeping he frowns at how she isn't waking. Then he grumbles about how he's hungry. She continues to sleep and so he licks his lips with a chuckle and then pins her down before calling out her name. But she continues to sleep.

He growls at how she's still sleeping carefreely when he's already awake. He smirks at her audacity and then sucks on her. She squirms and Ayato chuckles at how she's reacting even in her sleep. How indecent. He continues to kiss and suck at her. And suddenly Yui wakes up only to splutter out Ayato's name in shock. He huffs before commenting on how she's finally awake. She asks him in embarrassment what he was doing.

Ayato smirks and points out that he was kissing her. He does it again just to show her. But Yui rolls her eyes in exasperation at his actions when it's just the morning. He laughs before pointing out that it isn't morning. Yui is taken aback when she realizes that he's right and Ayato frowns at how she still isn't used to it. He wants her to hurry up and forget her human life. Yui defends herself by saying she's half asleep.

But then Ayato informs her that more importantly he's hungry. She blinks in surprise and points out that last night he… Ayato finishes her sentence by noting that he drank her blood aggressively. He laughs as she blushes. He points out that it's easy when there's no need to prepare the food. All she has to do is abandon her body to him like this. Yui ignores him though and tells him that if she does want to eat breakfast though…

It would be troublesome to prepare a portion for one person. Ayato easily tells her that he'll eat that too then, but before that… Yui sighs at how it can't be helped and tells him to go ahead. He smirks and admits that even if she disagreed he wouldn't have stopped. Yui flatly replies that she knew that. He laughs before biting her and sucking. He groans beside her ear that he blood really is the best.

He groans at how her blood is pouring into him and overflowing. She winces and he murmurs**(As long as I have your blood.. as long as you are here, I will always be the strongest… and the best…)**. Yui is reminded that she had this thought before, but Ayato seems to be obsessed with becoming the best. He presses closer to her and Yui yelps out that it tickles if he gets that close.

Ayato smiles and tells her that it's fine. She giggles before asking him if he's satisfied. His voice deepens as he huffs and tells her that he isn't satisfied at all. Her blood is like opium. The more he drinks the more he is caught and the more he doesn't want to let go. Gradually he's drowning in her flavor and going mad. When she says his name questioningly, but he chuckles and asks how crazy he'll become after coming this far.


	42. Chapter 42 Heaven 01

***** HEAVEN NO.01 *****

Yui collapses onto a chair in the living room and thinks about how her anemia is very bad today. Lately she has the feeling that the frequency of her blood being sucked has increased. She thinks she might need to stop him today. Although even when she pleads he doesn't seem to listen. Suddenly someone sits beside her and Ayato calls her name before asking her what she was spacing out for.

Her eyes widen in surprise before she tells him that she has anemia. He raises an eyebrow before pointing out that she always has that, doesn't she? She glares at him because the only reason she's always like this is because of him! He grins innocently and tells her that she'll recover after she eats and sleeps. She agrees hesitantly and then he smirks before pointing out that she can give him just a bit then.

Ayato licks his lips but Yui apologizes. She tries to find an excuse but Ayato reassures her that it'll be fine. He'll be mindful of the limits. Yui yelps at him to wait because today is really…! But he chuckles and confesses that he can't control himself. She glares at him in exasperation at how he never listens to her words. He bites her and starts to suck which makes her yell out that he can't suck her blood or else she really will collapse.

She struggles violently which makes him snap at her to stop it. Yui retorts that she told him to stop today. Why won't he listen to her? Ayato struggles with her and asks her what is wrong since she usually doesn't struggle like this. Yui snaps at him to stop and to let go. She shoves him away from her and her eyes widen when she sees her blood spill onto him. Ayato snarls at how, because she wasn't docile, he couldn't smoothly drink the blood.

What a waste! He tells her to take responsibility and Yui winces at how angry he is and angry towards her it seems. He informs her that because she made him dirty she has to clean him. Yui asks him if he means that she should wash him, but he smirks and tells her that she's wrong. He means for her to lick him clean. She turns bright red while he grins as he reminds her that she has anemia, right? In that case he'll return this blood to her.

He comments on how kind he is. Yui hesitantly tells him that even if she licked the blood, it wouldn't return… Ayato snaps at her to shut up and not to nitpick. She flinches at how he's in a bad temper now. She wonders if she can just do the area around his face. When she walks up to him she hesitates in silence and Ayato asks her if something is wrong before telling her to hurry up.

A blush appears as she licks at his cheek. The taste of her own blood… It feels kind of weird because it isn't delicious but it isn't disgusting either. She sighs but Ayato just asks her what she's taking a break for and points out that he has blood over here too. Yui tells him that her tongue is already tired now. He raises an eyebrow and asks her what sweet thing she is saying.

Because then he points out**(When we're doing it… I've tasted you for a longer and more insistently, right?)**. Her eyes widen at this as he smirks and informs her that once in a while he wants this service from her. In her mind Yui repeats his words in anger and yells out that he's the one who wants to do it himself. She resumes licking him and he laughs at how awkward it is.

He finally tells her that she's hopeless and then grabs her to kiss her deeply. Ayato laughs softly at how the inside of her mouth tastes like her blood. She points out that is obvious but Ayato ignores her and muses on how it would have been better if he stopped her. Yui growls in her mind at how he forced her to do it! Ayato talks about how the portion she drank is now useless. Yui is exasperated by how he does whatever he wants.

Suddenly Ayato stops and says her name before embracing her. She becomes flustered and asks him what is wrong. It seems like his mood has recovered since his embrace is gentle. Then he murmurs**(You… Only you… mustn't deny me).** Realization dawns on Yui's face at how she pushed him way unusually today. She made him think that she was rejecting him. She smiles softly and nods her head before reassuring him that she won't deny Ayato.

He quietly says**(… Aa).** Then she tells him that in exchange he needs to consider her health once in a while. He smirks before replying that he can't make that promise. She pouts at that and calls it unfair. He points out that he's already thinking about the amount he can drink without killing her. She groans at how that's not the point. But it seems like he's returned to normal. She's glad.


	43. Chapter 43 Heaven 02

***** HEAVEN NO.02 *****

Yui blinks in confusion and wonders why she's in the dance hall. She's at a masquerade ball for the underworld and underneath those masks and she thinks that all the people under the masks aren't human. Is she the only human? Suddenly Ayato calls out her name. She says his name in relief and tells him not to leave her alone here. He apologizes before telling her that he forgot something.

But more importantly he took her along and wants her to carry out her role. She repeats his words in confusion and he inclines his head before informing her that the bride of the new vampire leader is supposed to have the appeal of being high quality. Yui's eyes widen and she yelps out that it's impossible! She'll just be compared unfavorably. All the women are in gorgeous dresses while she's just in her school uniform.

Ayato had told her that she was acceptable like that, but in the end a dress should be necessary, isn't it? He huffs and points out that everyone has masks. She won't know their faces. He grins and tells her that just the smell of her blood being shown off is more than enough. She blinks in surprise but he orders her to come to him. When she asks him what he's doing he just chuckles and strips off her ribbon.

She protests against doing it in a place like this. His hand is at her clothes as he tells her not to struggle. She yelps at him to stop it but he murmurs about how this smell needs to spread more. He sucks at her and she shuts her eyes, which makes him laugh before asking her if she likes this. He informs her that his fangs have pierced deeper than they usually do. This way the blood can spill easier.

He orders her not to wipe the blood and to leave it like that. Yui gasps out that her uniform will be dirtied then. Ayato tells her not to care about that sort of thing. More importantly, the smell of her sweet blood is gradually filling everything. Yui frantically tells him that with her bleeding like this they'll be noticed. He informs her that it would be best if they did and then tells her to come with him to the centre of the hall.

She warily asks him what he's going to do at the centre and he tells her that obviously they're going to dance. He starts to tug her to the middle but Yui informs him that she can't dance. Ayato reassures her that she doesn't have to dance well. All she has to do is be around together with him. He chuckles lowly before informing her that he is going to spread her smell through the whole assembly.

Yui protests at that but he orders her to come with him. Then Ayato informs her that he will lead and all she has to do is to lose the strength in her body and abandon herself to him. He laughs before pointing out how easy that is. Yui's eyes widen and she blushes at how unexpectedly skillful Ayato is in dancing. Or more like he's skilled at leading and he makes her look like she's dancing.

Ayato is smirking as he tells her to continue being like that and then tells her that he's going to take some of her blood. He drops his mouth to her neck and Yui shuts her eyes with a wince, but Ayato orders her to keep her head up properly. She gasps out that even if he says that… and he laughs at how sensitive she is. He murmurs that she's sensitive all over her body and then licks her.

She gasps at that and he chuckles before reminding her to continue dancing. Yui narrows her eyes at him and then stiffens her spine, which makes him raise an eyebrow, because she's going to act as if him tasting her blood is nothing. He laughs in amusement at how she's actually doing it and then resumes sucking at her. She shuts her eyes in silence and he compliments her expression.

Even though she's remaining firm, the blood is rushing to her face and her breathing has become hot. It's highly erotic. Yui realizes that she's reached her limits! She can't continue on acting as if she's fine. He chuckles lowly before kissing her and she tries to muffle her moan. He murmurs**(Hehehe, right now you have a look of wanting to let your voice out. I'll help you restrain your voice).**

He presses a hot kiss to her lips and she responds heatedly which makes him chuckle. Then he tells her to look at how the people, who have noticed the smell of her blood, are all noticing them. She turns bright red at that but he reassures her that even if they aimed at her, she will be safe as long as she is beside him. After all, he is the strongest vampire. He growls out**(I won't let any others have your blood. Not even a drop).**

**(All of it belongs to me… nn…)** and then he drops his mouth to drink her blood. Yui shuts her eyes with a wince because her body has become oversensitive. And when he releases her she moans out loudly which makes him chuckle at her nice voice. He wants to hear more of that. He presses more kisses to her and she pants out loud. Ayato tells her that he's going to show off some more; show off that this fine quality woman belongs only to him.


	44. Chapter 44 Heaven 03

***** HEAVEN NO.03 *****

Yui slowly wakes up wondering when she fell asleep. She should get up but her eyelids are heavy. Laito asks lightly if she just reacted. Kanato notes that Reiji's medicine is surprisingly effective. Shu asks why Reiji isn't participating. Laito does an imitation of Reiji's voice about how he didn't want to accompany them and if they want to taste her blood they can do it themselves.

At these voices Yui wakes up in confusion. Shu blinks in surprise and notes that she's awake. Laito cheerfully greets her. Yui asks them all what they're doing and if something is wrong. Kanato reassures her that there's no real problem. Subaru comments on how Ayato's guard is always solid and they can't approach her. Laito snickers at how they had the perfect opportunity. Yui flinches and tries to scream for Ayato.

Subaru informs her that it's a shame but Ayato isn't in the house right now. Kanato tells her that he went to the castle. Her eyes widen and Subaru approaches her to murmur that tonight he's going to taste her blood firmly. Kanato smiles slowly and tells her that he's going to taste her blood sweetly. He approaches her and she yelps out his name, but he just says that he likes his blood to be sweet.

Laito agrees with how that's a good idea and so he tells Yui that they'll make her feel good with all their strength. She pleads with them to stop and she wants to run away but her body is sluggish. Kanato giggles at how it seems like the sleeping medicine is still in her body. He's saved from having to deal with her struggling around. He starts to suck at her. Yui protests but then Laito moans at her to face him because her lips are delicious.

She shuts her eyes while screaming in her mind. Meanwhile Subaru chuckles at how slender her neck is. Just a little bit of his strength and it'll break. Yui manages to break away from Laito to yell at him not to touch her, but then Laito covers her mouth. Kanato laughs softly at how the smell of her blood is gradually thickening and becoming sweet. Her blood really has a captivating smell. Shu agrees quietly with how delicious it is. He's reached his limits.

Yui protests and in her mind she yells out Ayato's name. Kanato reminds the others not to drink her dry. Laito tells Kanato with an eyeroll that he knows and then he bites into her. Yui screams and then suddenly the door opens and Ayato angrily asks what they're doing to her. Yui breaks free and runs immediately to Ayato who says her name worriedly. Laito sighs at how they've been found.

Shu sighs at how disappointing that was. Ayato snarls furiously**(… Don't fuck with me… I'LL KILL YOU ALL…!)**. Yui is glad that she's saved by Ayato but her consciousness is… She collapses. The next thing she knows is that there's a soft touch on her skin and it makes her body feel good all over. Ayato softly asks her if she's awake. Yui opens her eyes in surprise to see him pressing a kiss to her.

She blushes and then asks him what he's doing. She's in Ayato's room and she wonders when she got here. He informs her that he's disinfecting her entire body. She repeats his words in confusion before recalling how everyone had touched her just a while ago. Yui warily asks what happened to everyone else and Ayato shrugs with a devilish smirk. She recalls that the look in his eyes was serious when he said he'd kill them.

And so she hesitantly tries to make sure that he didn't kill them. Ayato snaps at her not to talk about the others though because it disgusts him. Then he growls at how he needs to erase all the marks on her body that the others left with their touch. Yui finds herself suddenly afraid though and she whispers at him to stop. When he draws back in confusion she can't help but feel as if their touch still remains.

Yui whimpers out that right now she doesn't want to be touched. She starts to struggle and Ayato snaps out her name. He pins her down**(Look at me!)**. She freezes in surprise and stares at him with wide eyes. He tells her**(… Don't lump me in with those shitty assholes)**. Then he smirks**(The one who is in front of your eyes is me, Ayato-sama).**

She murmurs his name and he nods before reminding her that she belongs to him and so she has no right to refuse him. He kisses her deeply and she responds which makes him chuckle. Then he asks her lowly**(It feels the best when I'm the one who touches you, right?)**. Her eyes widen but he tells her that the unbearable pleasure is written on her face. She tries to protest but Ayato just laughs lowly and tells her to remain like that.

He's going to make it so that her body isn't satisfied unless he's there. Yui blushes as she thinks in her mind that she's already been like that since a long time ago.


	45. Chapter 45 Heaven Epilogue

***** HEAVEN EPILOGUE *****

Ayato has fallen asleep in Yui's room while reading a book and Yui giggles at that and touches his hair lightly which makes him shift. She feels a bit indecent touching his hair like this and it makes her want to continue stroking him. Then she realizes that this is a good time to return a book to Shu. But she wonders if she should since Ayato doesn't want her to talk to the others.

Before, his desire to monopolize her was strong but lately it feels like it's escalated. Even still though Yui slips away from him without waking him and then opens the door. But Ayato's voice is a low growl as he asks her where she's going. She blinks in surprise but he shuts the door for her and asks her lowly where she was going without telling him. Yui stutters and he calmly asks if it's a place she can't say.

Yui wonders hesitantly if it would be better to answer honestly here. She tells him that she borrowed this book from Shu and because she finished reading it she thought she'd return it. She's just going to hand it over and so she'll be back immediately. Ayato stares at her silently and then he grips her tightly before saying that he won't let her go. He tears her clothing and she instantly blushes while yelping.

Ayato bites her roughly and she whimpers before begging him to stop. He gulps down her blood and Yui is worried that at this rate she'll lose her consciousness again. What can she do to reassure him? She feels like this obsession is painful for Ayato. She murmurs his name but he continues to suck at her frantically. Yui tells him calmly that she likes him. He rears back in surprise.

But she continues on to tell him that she won't become someone else's and he has to believe her. He murmurs her name before sighing out that he doesn't know how to believe in her. She softly says his name and is surprised when his arms slide around her and cling to her. She asks him if he's afraid and he instantly narrows his eyes at her. He laughs sharply and asks her what he has to be afraid of.

Then he angrily asks her why she is acting like she understands something. It's impertinent! But Yui points out that he's afraid of losing her. He's afraid of her blood being given to someone else. He averts his eyes and grits his teeth. Yui also points out that he's afraid of becoming weak. He snarls at her but she asks him why he is so insistent on being the best. It's as if he's being threatened by someone.

She tries to reassure him that even if he isn't the best he is… But he snaps at her to shut up and kisses her harshly. She shuts her eyes at his attack and he murmurs inbetween kisses not to say any more than this. He tells her not to think about unnecessary things. All she has to do is stay by his side. He informs her that there is no meaning in exposing his heart. But Yui tells him that if he is feeling pained by something then she…

In her mind she thinks about how she wants to save him. But that might be presumptuous. But Ayato murmurs**(I told you, didn't I? It's enough for you to just be by my side).** She tries to protest but he presses her down and tells her not to think about anything more. He murmurs that he'll break her to the point where her mouth will never say those pointless things again. He kisses her deeply.

The darkness in Ayato's heart… is deep and dark. I love you. Believe in me. I belong to you. Whatever the words, they are surely swallowed up by the darkness. In that case, she will present it with her body. She will convey it with her whole body. Her feelings towards him. Her love. All the things that he cannot believe in. She will believe that one day she will become the light that will illuminate the darkness.


End file.
